Diary of the Joker's Neighbor
by outofcoffee248
Summary: All I wanted was to get through my residency at Gotham General. Apparently my super hot (and scary) mystery neighbor has other plans for me and the city of Gotham. Pre-TDK Joker will lead to TDK Joker.
1. I have a new neighbor?

_Sunday, August 28th, 10:00am_

It's been an entire week since the old tenants across the hall from my apartment moved out. _Thank god. _This meant an entire week of sleeping in peace.

No more obnoxious music blaring so loud it shook the clock on my nightstand. No more screaming fights over apparently every little thing that went wrong. No more….makeup sex.

They were lucky the neighbor right next to them was deaf. _If only I had been so lucky. _

Maybe then I would have been able to block out the noises and not have had to go through the motifying encounter of begrudgingly knocking at their door at 3:00am-only to narrowingly miss a VASE BEING THROWN AT MY HEAD.

Apparently the girlfriend was expecting the mistress and NOT their neighbor who was trying to get sleep before her next shift at the hospital.

I was so exhausted I didn't even press charges. They were more considerate with the noise after that. I even woke up to a goodie basket of international coffee blends and an _"I'm sorry for almost hitting you in the head with my vase"_ card.

To this day I still think the bottle should have been thrown at her creepy boyfriend...but whatever.

_Guilty assholes._

* * *

_10:37am_

I'm cursed.

Why are there boxes being moved into the apartment already? It's only been a week of vacancy? Isn't there a rule to these things?

_Yeah there's definitely a rule that new tenants aren't allowed until after your surgical boards. _

This. Is. Not. Fair.

_12:51pm_

Still no sign of the new neighbor.

I debated going to Mrs. Larne, the sweet landlord who always came to my door with a plate of fresh lemon cookies and tea.

Mrs. Larne and her lemon cookies were what kept me sane throughout my residency.

Whether it was me ranting about the prentinous doctors at Gothom General who seemed to believe verbal praise from residents somehow allowed them to predict their success in the field, or me coming to her office so she could reassure me that: _no,_ I would not fail and _yes,_ I would become a fantastic doctor.

The latter always ended up with her stopping by my door the next day with a home cooked meal and her company for the next hour.

Maybe it all started because I was one of the few tenants that actually was polite and went out of my way to make conversation. Sometimes I think she feels sorry for me because I live alone and always study for my stupid board exams.

I don't mind being alone, it's better than living in Chicago with my overbearing parents who never left me out of their sight. Besides, it was nice having someone around who tolerated my anxiety with reassurance, rather than unsolicited advice that never worked.

I'm not sure how I ended up with a grandmother for a landlord,_ but hey I'm not complaining. _

She was always more than happy to talk to me, and ever since the vase incident I knew she'd give me a heads up if the new tenant(s) were...of concern.

_You live right outside the Narrows...almost everyone who lives here is to be "of concern", genius. _

I really hope I'm wrong.

I also hope she has lemon cookies in her office.

* * *

_1:05pm_

Mrs. Larne is not in her office. No lemon cookies in sight.

This cannot be good.

* * *

_1:27pm_

There's a man with shoulder length dirty blond hair (practically light brown) standing in front of the recently vacant apartment door.

His back is turned to me, but he was wearing dark jeans, black sneakers, and a faded black jacket. A monotone kind of guy apparently.

I looked down at my all black pants and long sleeve top-hey at least we have something in common.

_Guess it's time to introduce myself._

I cleared my throat gently, "Hey are you the new tenant? I'm Diana, I live right ac-"

He didn't even turn around. He just walked into his apartment and closed the door on me.

I felt my eyes twitch in slight mortification.

_Well hello to you too, asshole._

* * *

_1:49pm_

A knock at my door gets me up from my board exam study guide. I sigh, thankful for the break, but also slightly hoping it was my neighbor coming to apologize.

_Hey, maybe he's deaf and that's why he "rudely" ignored you? _Yeah right.

I opened my door to Mrs. Larne and her fresh lemon cookies. She beams at me with her usual cheery greeting, "Hi sweetheart, how is studying going? I wanted to bring you a snack since I know you're always so busy".

_I would die for Mrs. Larne._

I smile and invite her inside, "Thank you, Mrs. Larne. Studying is going fine, especially now that I've been able to sleep more".

Mrs. Larne chuckles as she sits down on the couch. "That couple was more like demons than tenants,'' she said in a grimace.

_Couldn't have said it better myself, Mrs. Larne._

"What kind of tea would you like?" I ask as I walk to my cupboards.

Mrs. Larne smiles, "Do you have any more of that peach tea? It's my favorite".

"Coming right up!", I call back, grabbing two cups.

_1:57pm_

I hand Mrs. Larne her cup of peach tea, taking a sip of my own as I sit down.

"Thank you, dear." Mrs Larne says graciously, handing me a lemon cookie. _ Oh how I love this woman!_

"So have you had a chance to meet your new neighbor?" Mrs. Larne nonchalantly asks..

I swallow the _delicious_ lemon cookie and shake my head. I scratch the back of my head awkwardly, "Not exactly. Is he um...deaf by chance?"

Mrs. Larne coughs on her tea slightly, turning to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "No...not that I'm aware. What makes you ask that?" She asked bewildered, but there's a hint of amusement in her tone.

_Ah, there goes that theory. Guess he's just an antisocial jerk who hates neighbors. _

I shrug, "I tried to introduce myself to him but he didn't even turn around or acknowledge me. Just walked right into his apartment and slammed the door in my face." _ ._

Mrs. Larne shook her head, sighing. She took another sip of her tea before speaking, "He...I'm not quite sure what to make of him. He barely spoke to me when he signed the leasing papers. I think he keeps to himself because of the-"

Suddenly Mrs. Larne turns to look at me, "Wait so you didn't see his face?" She asked, both eyebrows raised this time.

_That's an odd question._

Shaking my head, I set my cup down on the table. "No, why is he drop dead gorgeous or something? Or is he the "have 2 noses type of guy"?" I ask confused.

Wouldn't be the first time I saw a physical abnormality like that, I do work in a hospital after all.

Mrs. Larne shakes her, something in her face changes. "No dear it's not that. I mean you can tell he is very handsome...or at least he was."

She goes quiet and I can see the wheels turning in her head as she tries to think of a way to word my new neighbor's ...facial predicament.

She sighs, looking at my door as though she feared he was standing within earshot. Mrs. Larne turns back to me, lowering her voice, "Well...he is handsome but those scars make him appear unsettling. Poor fellow. I believe that's why he's so reserved. Probably ashamed of whatever happened to him."

I furrow my eyebrows and blink a couple times trying to process her words. Scars?

_Explains why he didn't turn around and acknowledge you. _I squirm slightly in guilt and pity.

The sound of a phone alarm breaks the heavy silence, making me jump slightly in my seat.

Mrs. Larne chuckles softly, "Ah, sorry about that dear. I set an alarm for my meeting today. You know me, otherwise with my age I won't remember a damn thing."

She pats my shoulder and gets up to leave. I follow her to the door but before I can open it, I feel Mrs. Larne's hand on my shoulder.

"Promise me you'll try to make him feel welcome? I think he could use some nice company", she asks gently, in the same hushed tone as earlier.

I nod, "Of course, Mrs. Larne. That's a great idea."

_Aw, fuck. What have I gotten myself into?_

Ah...sweet Diana has the task of trying to befriend her new neighbor. Let's see how well that goes...  
What could possibly go wrong?


	2. I don't think he's a morning person

**Author's Note:** Hi! This is my first story in years…and tbh this is my first full story. I'm super excited to add more chapters and really share my very special OC (Diana). She's a sweetie with raging hormones for our dear ole Jack. If you want a visual for who I have in mind, it's Shelley Henning (specifically in her role as Diana Meade from The Secret Circle).

I'd love to hear reviews, please don't be shy!

…

_Monday, August 29th 7:25am_

I woke up in content restfulness.

_Well this is definitely an upgrade._ My new neighbor may be rudely antisocial but at least I can get some damn sleep. 

Making my way to the bathroom, I striped out of my pj's and turned on the shower. 

It's an unwritten rule when you live so close to the Narrows: always wait 5 minutes for the water to heat up. _You only make that mistake once._

I turned to the mirror and examined my reflection. Nothing special-at least not to me. 

My brown eyes looked average. _Boring_. I had fair skin, although I desperately wished I had a tan. To be fair, I liked my nose but apparently the baby fat in my cheeks was completely disregarded when I went through puberty.

_I'm 25 years old, shouldn't baby fat be banned by now? _

My long curly dark brown hair went just below the swell of breasts. _At least I have the girls going for me. _

Sighing, I went into the (thankfully) warm shower and felt my body relax. There's nothing more comforting than the suffocating embrace of a hot shower.

….. 

_8:15am_

I am the worst person at time management. Ever.

I unintentionally spent an extra 10 minutes in the warm embrace of my steamy shower and _now I'm being punished by the Time Gods for it. _

Okay I'm pretty sure there is no such thing as "Time Gods" _but if they were real _...then they'd have a very strong agenda against my procrastinating ass.

I hastily put a poptart in my mouth as I scramble through my front door, desperately trying not to be too late for work.

I've never been late before _(by some miracle)_, but the thought of seeing Dr. Kurvousky disappointed in my lack of punctualism made my stomach twist with anxiety.

Residency was very cut-throat in Gotham.

Especially considering I was the only female in the Neurology residency program.

I really didn't want that asshole Crane to get the upper hand over me. Out of the 10 that entered our residency, it was only 4 of us that made it through this far-Crane being one of them. 

I wouldn't have minded the poor bastard if he wasn't such an insecure narcissist who tried desperately to outshine me every chance he got.

Apparently, we were the two best in our program, and _instead of staying in his goddamn lane, _Crane made it his mission to attempt to belittle me.

Not that I really cared about being in the spotlight per say-but I definitely wasn't going to let him walk over me. I was used to people like Crane way before I even moved to Gotham. He'd have to do a lot worse than glare every time I walked into the same room as him.

The image of Crane's face almost made me spit my poptart out. Almost.

_No way in hell I'm wasting a delicious smores poptart over the thought of Crane._

I was so engrossed in how delicious said poptart was that I didn't notice the person standing in the hallway when I bolted out of the door. 

But it was too late.

I felt my body collide with a very solid, warm frame.

The impact made me drop my poptart.

_Can I get no relief? _

I felt my body fall backwards and braced myself for impact. 

It never came.

A pair of strong, calloused hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me towards them. I was suddenly overwhelmed with the scent of something woodsy...musky even. It was almost like an expensive cologne but more natural. 

Whoever the hell grabbed me smelled better than a Dolce Gabbana model and my hormones were making me weak in the knees.

_I definitely can't get any relief. _

I turned my head to look up at my savior, but as soon as I did, I felt their hands drop from my shoulders and they turned in the direction of the stairs.

I was met with the back of my new neighbor as he walked away from me.

"You really need to watch where you're going,_ Doc_."

_So he speaks. _

I jumped startled from his deep voice. A very sexy deep voice_. Fuck._

And apparently noticed the scrubs I'm wearing.

The sarcastic emphasis on "Doc" made me twitch in confusion and annoyance, but before I could respond he was already through the door and out of the hallway.

I stood flustered and stunned in the hallway for what felt like 10 minutes before I remembered I was late.

_Well good morning to you too, buddy_

…

_8:43am_

Thankfully Dr. Kurvousky was not mad at me. When I ran into his office, completely out of breath and appearing so disheveled as though I just ran a marathon, he just gave me a sympathetic look and handed me a cup of coffee. 

"It happens to the best of us, kid. At least you never showed up late to your Board Exam." He visibly cringed at the memory.

In my peripheral vision I saw Crane roll his eyes in annoyance at Dr. Kurvousky's fatherly tone towards me.

When Dr. Kurvousky turned his back to look at his patient's files, I was blessed with the glorious sight of seeing Crane's eyes widen as I gave him the bird.

_Ha! Take that you narcissistic bastard!_

….

_12:30pm_

Only 15 minutes before my lunch break. And I couldn't wait. 

Memories of my lost poptart made my stomach growl throughout my shift.

Said poptart would be in stomach right now if it wasn't for my moody neighbor.

Okay to be fair, it was my fault I wasn't paying attention and ran into him. He had a right to be moody.

But still. _I really was enjoying that poptart. _

Olivia plopped down next to me. We had met during our first year at Gotham's Medical School and become good friends ever since.

"Please remind me again WHY I thought plastics was a good idea?" She drawled, furrowing her eyebrows in annoyance.

I shrugged, "Well you did say you've always wanted to help give Gotham a new face."

Olivia huffed.

"As in new face for female physicians. Do you know how many patients have come in today demanding I make them look like Angelina Jolie? Or Zack Efron? I can't literally give someone a new face!", Olivia exclaimed and buried her face in her hands.

I snorted. _Who would want to look like Zack Efron of all people? _

Olivia looked up, seemingly relaxed after her mini-rant. "So, how's your living situation going? Enjoying the peace and quiet ever since those psychos moved out?"

I shrugged again. "Yeah, my sleeping schedule is finally back to normal. But a new guy moved into the apartment yesterday and he seems a bit...moody." I chewed my bottom lip, unsure of how to describe him.

_He is moody._

Olivia's eyes light-up. _Oh no. _

"New neighbor? Is he hot? What does he look like? Honestly, it doesn't matter! You need to get laid", She gushed in excitement.

_Did she not hear me say he's moody?_

I rolled my eyes. "Liv, the guy ignored me when I tried to introduce myself yesterday. This morning I accidently bumped into him because I was running late. I dropped my poptart because of him!"

Childish as I am, I really wasn't going to let that go.

Olivia's excitement didn't budge. Instead I watched in horror she seemed to grow ever gidder.

"What happened when you bumped into him? Did you guys talk?" Her eyes narrowed suddenly, I could practically see the light bulb turn on above her head.

"Is that why you were late?" Her voice dropped an octave as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

I snorted again.The memory of how mouthwatering my neighbor smelled wafted into my brain. 

_I fucking wish, Liv. _

I really did need to get laid. I don't even know what he looks like, PLUS he's a moody jerk who's made it clear he doesn't like me already. My hormones were just desperate at this point.

"No. I almost fell but he caught me and just turned away from me. Then says, _"watch where you're going, Doc"_, like the jerk he is", I stated bitterly.

Oliva's excitement seemed to dwindle down. "Oh. Maybe he's the hard to get type?"

I have trouble trying to understand how the brief interactions I mentioned indicate he's playing coy like a middle schooler with a crush, but I shrug anyway.

Then I remember what Mrs. Larde told me yesterday.

Sighing I turn to Olivia, "My landlady told me yesterday he also gave her the cold shoulder. Apparently the poor guy has scars on his face and she thinks that's why he's so...reserved."

Olivia's shoulders slumped slightly in sympathy. We both saw firsthand the physiological effects that physical trauma caused patients. 

Asshole or not, I'm starting to feel bad for calling him moody.

_Moody or not he didn't let me fall this morning. _

"Well", Olivia began, "maybe you should try to go out of your way to make him feel more welcome? He sounds like he could use it".

First Mrs. Larde, now Olivia. Two for two. 

I sighed, nodding knowing they were right. 

_Trying to woo over a new neighbor who's already showed his dislike for you? _

I hate living in an apartment.

…

_7:30pm_

I stepped out of the elevator onto my floor. I was so close to the sweet relief of a hot bath and a warm meal. 

Instant mac and cheese wasn't exactly fine dining, but hey your girl here isn't picky. _Plus who doesn't love mac and cheese? _

I begin to unlock my apartment door when I feel a twist of guilt in my stomach. Sighing, I turn around and face my neighbor's apartment door. 

I figured now is a good time to properly introduce myself (well TRY to ...AGAIN), and also apologize for knocking myself into him this morning. 

_Time to get this over with. _

I give three firm knocks on the door. At first I don't hear anything. But then the soft sound of feet shuffling against carpet meets my ears. 

I stand there for what feels like two minutes while nothing happens. The door isn't being opened.

Didn't I just hear someone moving towards the door?

Then it dawns on me.

_Is he watching me through the peephole?!_

Mortified I try knocking again, only once this time. The same empty silence fills the room.

_Maybe I imagined the sound? _

But there was no way. Unless of course I was losing my mind. 

The familiar feeling of someone staring at me made my skin riddled with goosebumps. Paranoid or not, I'm pretty sure my neighbor is just watching me across the door.

_Bastard is probably laughing to himself watching me stand there like an idiot. _

I do the next logical action any sane person would do. 

I leaned up to the peephole and said, "Listen Mr. Moody. I'm sorry for bumping into you this morning but staring at me through your peephole isn't going to change the fact we're neighbors. So, one you decide to stop acting like a peeping-Tom, I'm across the hall." 

I bumped my fist against the door for emphasis. I was met with the same silence as before, but this time I felt a shift in the atmosphere around me.

If my neighbor was behind that door, my point was made. 

Before I turned to leave, I added, "By the way, thanks for uh, not letting me fall."

Sighing, I turn away and walk into my apartment. 

_Did I just have a conversation with air? Was my neighbor not behind the door?_

Probably.


	3. He hates coffee boy?

_Friday September 8th 7:30am_

Is it possible for a 5'3" female who barely weighs 115 pounds to make a brooding man leave his apartment that he just moved into?

Potentially.

Because you see, it's been over a week now since my "welcoming speech" to his front door _(that he may or may not have been present for)_ and I haven't heard or seen anything from him.

Not a single sound. It's almost as though he...vanished?

I doubt I somehow scared him off but I wouldn't blame him for thinking I'm some crazy tenant who talks to doors.

_So much for welcoming him. _

…..

_7:45am_

I spoke too soon.

I was standing in line waiting to order my cup of coffee _(humanity's gift from the gods I tell you!) _when I noticed him.

Mr. Moody is sitting in a dark corner of the apartment's shabby cafe, I could see him furrowing his eyebrows as he typed into his laptop.

He was hunched over the screen, so the bottom half of his face was largely covered.

The first thing I noticed was warm brown eyes, a beautifully curved nose, and a soft, masculine complexion. As my gaze shifted I noticed what Mrs. Larde had warned me of. Even with his mouth hidden, I could see the endings of his scars that ran across the skin of his cheeks. They looked jagged and sloppy, as though someone or something tried to cut his mouth with a pair of scissors.

I shuddered in sympathy and I tried to tear my eyes away from him in fear of being caught.

Suddenly he looked up from his laptop right at me.

_Too late. _

As he met my gaze, I felt the familiar feeling of goosebumps flare upon my skin. His gaze wasn't friendly or angry. It was guarded and dark, as though he was expecting to be stared at.

Most people would have turned away in fear at his accusing stare. However my libdo apparently has other plans because I couldn't stop looking into his eyes. A strong coil of warmth sent jolts through my navel. His dark gaze was becoming consuming, it was drowning me and I didn't want it to stop.

There was a brief flicker of surprise in his eyes, as though he expected me to flinch away in fear.

The sound of someone clearing their throat forced my gaze away from Mr. Moody and to the cashier, Peter. A cute, sweet 16 year old boy who was helping his grandmother run the place.

_I swear the Larde's a bunch of saints. _I silently praised God for the inability of mind readers because the last thing I needed on my conscience was the knowledge of tainting Peter with my sudden burst of estrogen.

I gave Peter a sheepish smile, which he kindly returned. "Uh, I'll get a cappuccino and blueberry muffin to go", I said and handed him my cash.

As Peter gathered my change he spoke, "Wow your new neighbor must be a saint. You look more rested this past week".

We both chuckled. "Yeah thankfully I don't have any more noise issues," I said relieved. Peter nodded, his hand unintentionally brushing mine as he gave me the change.

Peter handed me my coffee and muffin (YUM). Peter smiled, "Have a good day at work, D!"

"You too!" I said smiling back.

As I turned to leave I caught Mr. Moody's gaze one last time. It only lasted a second but his brown eyes turned dark...I saw them flicker to Peter before he shut his laptop and walked out of the cafe.

I have no idea what just happened, but it cannot be good.

….

_8:45am_

Did he think I was making fun of him when I kept staring? Was my normal morning exchange with Peter mistaken for us laughing at him?

_8:48am_

I really need to get laid. All I did was look at _him_ and I was ready to lunge myself at him in the middle of the worn down apartment cafe.

_8:49am_

God I really hope he can't read minds. What if he read mine?

_8:50am_

People can't read minds I'm being an idiot.

_8:51am_

He was in the corner of the cafe, he couldn't have heard us.

_8:53am_

I shouldn't even be worried if he heard us? Nothing ill was said towards why did he seem so angry? Who would ever look at sweet Peter with anger? _The boy's practically a golden retriever. _

_8:55am_

I have never been so confused.

_8:56am_

It doesn't matter what he thinks! I tried to be nice to him and for whatever reason he's decided any brief interaction we have causes him to get angry and avoid me.

_Screw him._

_8:57am_

This is why I live alone.

…

_10:25am_

I was sorting through a few patient files as Dr. Kurvousky had requested when Crane approached me.

"Diana," He spoke calmly but I caught the sneer in voice. Crane lean against the desk, invading my personal space. "You think you're so _**smart**_, don't you?"

I scrunched up my nose and turned to look at him, "Listen, I don't know what you're rambling on about today, but I _**think **_you need a breath mint".

I suppressed a grin as Crane's eyes twitched. He cleared his throat and leaned back away from me.

_Mission accomplished._

Frowning, he lowered his voice, "I'm referring to how you managed to weasel your way into the Neurology conference hosted by Wayne Enterprise."

Ah,_ that._ Only fully licensed medical professionals were allowed-which meant no residents. However Dr. Kurvousky was so impressed by my previous board examination scores that he put in a request for my accommodation (all without my knowledge) and informed me earlier this morning of the good news.

I shrugged and stood out of my chair, "It's as much of a surprise for me too," I said, waving my hands for emphasis.

I began to walk out of the room but Crane stood in front of the doorway. His eyes narrowed before he spoke, "I'm going to find out exactly what you're hiding, and trust me, I've got my eye on you."

_Who the hell does he think he is? What was I hiding? Sometimes I think Crane needs his own neurologist. _

"Stalking is a criminal offense. And that won't look too kindly on your record as a resident, Crane," I growled and gave him a slight shove out of my way-not waiting for his response.

….

_1:43pm_

I sat in the cafeteria with Olivia and explained my earlier encounter with Crane.

"I always knew Jonathan was a fucking creep. He's lucky he's so handsome," Olivia remarked.

I nearly spit out my water. The man's personality was too repulsive for me to even consider him attractive.

Her gaze turned serious before she added, "You should mention what happened to Dr. Kurvousky. He respects you and I think he'll make sure Crane won't overstep again."

I sighed. Liv had a point but I felt uncomfortable at the prospect of telling a highly respected Mentor and neurologist that I was getting bullied by my peer.

If I couldn't handle Crane, then there was no way I'd handle being officially licensed at Gotham General.

I finished my food and started cleaning up after myself. "I'll talk to him if things get out of hand. For now, I can handle Crane."

….

_8:50pm_

I was relaxing on my couch, trying to think of what to make myself for dinner after another extended shift at the hospital. I was supposed to finish over an hour earlier than when I left.

It wasn't the hospital's fault. Apparently the local mobs have been going through their recruiting season. A bomb had gone off at a gas station in the Narrows. Thankfully no casualties, but 13 civilians came in with 2nd degree burns.

A knock at my door broke me out of my thoughts. Opening the door, I was greeted with the enthusiastic face of Peter. He was holding a bag with what I assumed was Mrs. Larde's cooking.

"Hey D! My grandma asked me to drop these off for you, she said you'd probably be working late again tonight after what happened," He said sympathetically.

I gestured him inside, "Please tell her I said thank you, and thank you Peter for taking time out of your day for me, kiddo."

I wanted to ruffle his curly, brown hair. What a cutie pie. Peter really made me wish I had a little brother.

He blushed as he put the food down on my counter, "It's no problem, besides you can't cook so", he waved his up in emphasis.

I snorted, "you weren't complaining about the mac and cheese I fed you last time," I said mockingly.

Peter rolled his eyes and started unpacking the food. "D that was instant."

I shrugged. "I still made and it was delicious," I said, raising my hands up, mimicking the same mock gesture he had earlier.

Peter chuckled as he grabbed utensils from my cabinets.

….

_9:17pm_

I need to buy Mrs. Larde a gift basket. She spoiled me by making her famous pot roast and even made me a strawberry pie.

I informed Peter I was going to steal his grandmother away, but he shook his head and insisted we could share.

_How did such a cute little family own an apartment complex so close to the Narrows?_

Another knock at my door made both Peter and I jump in our seats. Peter looked at the door and then turned to me, "Were you expecting company?"

I shook my head in confusion, "No."

Peter followed me to the door, standing a few feet away with a bat in the event that a mugger somehow managed his way into the hallway-it's happened before a few years ago apparently.

To be honest, I was more of a threat than sweet little Peter was, but I didn't say anything as he took a fighting stance. _How did a 16 year old boy manage to look like a puppy? _

If it was a mugger behind the door, I'd kill him before he even tried to touch Peter.

I peered through the peephole.

My heart stopped.

_What is Mr. Moody doing at my door?_

Nervously I unlocked my front door. Mr. Moody stared right back at me.

I cleared my throat-_which suddenly felt very parched_-and said, "Hey what are y…"

I watched as his eyes traveled from me to behind me. Right at Peter. I watched in horror as his warm brown eyes turned to the angry shade of black they had been this morning. Mr. Moody's jaw clenched and his hard gaze returned back to me.

I didn't need to turn around to know Peter had retreated slightly into my apartment.

"Didn't mean to disturb you and your _**boyfriend**_," He growled.

I blinked and felt my face flush.

_Boyfriend? _

Oh god. Now I know why he looked so pissed in the cafe. He thinks I'm dating Peter. _He thinks I'm a fucking pedophile!_

I nearly gag before stuttering, "He's not my boyfriend! The boy's 16 and practically a puppy. He's the landlady's grandson and when she's busy he stops by whenever I need something," I gushed.

"I'm not dating anyone! I'm as a single as a pet fish in a tank!" I continued to ramble in a panic.

_This could not be happening. _

I always knew I wasn't super attractive but for anyone to assume I'd actualy date a-_a fucking CHILD_ (the boy's a fetus compared to me)-made my stomach drop.

Mr. Moody's gaze seemed to relax a bit, the anger in his eyes dissolving slightly. He seemed to be contemplating over what I was saying.

Apparently he believed me because his gaze softened. The corners of his scar twitched upward slightly before he said, "Single as a fish in a tank, huh? Doesn't that, uh, make you feel a bit _trapped?"_

There was something in his tone that implied I was missing the punchline and only he knew the answer.

I shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what he meant.

"Well according to Finding Nemo you don't stay trapped for long." The words were out before I could prevent them.

I wanted to smack myself. Why did I say stupid things? This man looks like he wouldn't watch Finding Nemo if you paid him to.

He looked at me with a tiny glint of amusement in his eyes, but his scarred mouth remained in a firm scowl. The contrast was unsettling but somehow I found myself wondering how those scars would feel against my fingertips.

_God...I need to get laid. _

If Mr. Moody could read my mind, he didn't show it. Instead he nodded, "It seems like no matter how much you try to trap something it always gets free," he drawled casually.

I had a feeling that we weren't talking about fish anymore.

For the first time I had a fully unobstructed view of his face. The scars were just as rough and jagged as they appeared this morning, but they weren't unnerving. I found myself staring at the small scar that traveled across his bottom lip for too long.

_Well you can trap me anytime. _

My eyes traveled to his frame. He was wearing a baggy black t-shirt and worn out jeans. Even with the baggy clothing I could see the muscles in his arms. I swallowed, trying to ignore the thought of what it would feel to be between those arms.

This is getting pathetic.

"So what did you stop by for?" I asked, trying to calm my breathing.

Why the hell was he having this effect on me?

Mr. Moody leaned against my door frame and shrugged, "I wanted to properly introduce myself. Figured might as well since you'd probably throw yourself at me again."

I felt my body flush with annoyance and arousal. I knew he was referring to when I accidentally ran into him, but I had a feeling he meant the implied double innuendo.

_Please don't let this man be a mind reader. _

I coughed, turning briefly to look back at Peter who looked bewildered at the entire exchange.

_Same here, kid._

I faced my neighbor again. "That was on accident. I tried to apologize for running into you but you didn't...seem to be home." I weighed my words carefully, trying to see if his face would answer my question-had he been behind the door that night or not?

It didn't. But his eyes held the same glint of amusement, confirming the knot in my stomach that he had been behind the door. It felt like we were exchanging a secret-almost like an inside joke.

Expect I felt like I was missing the punchline.

He nodded absently, "Yeah I've been busy with _work_ related business." I mustered a nod, still completely confused.

He seemed to take pity on me for being so shocked at his sudden appearance and offered his hand, "Well I'll see you around, _Diana._" The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine. I shook his hand tentatively, the action sending electricity straight to my core.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON._

Keeping a straight face I nodded, "Yeah I'll see you." Somehow it came out much smoother than I felt.

Before turning to leave, he added, "Oh by the way, the name's Jack. Not, Mr. Moody."

There was something very wicked in his tone._ Breathe Diana._

As sudden as the interaction occurred, it ended. Jack turned and went straight into his apartment.

Peter stepped up close behind me, putting the bat down.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked still bewildered by the entire conversation.

I felt my knees buckle slightly in a daze.

_I have no idea. _


	4. I have a new nickname?

_Monday, September 11th, 6:25am_

I'm having dreams about him.

_Am I allowed to even call them dreams?_

No that sounds too innocent. My subconscious proved to be too NC-17 for that term.

This was the 4th time I woke up in a cold sweat from a very realistic ..._fantasy?_...about Jack.

The most recent consisted of me walking out of my front door to face Jack. His warm brown eyes be blackened with lust. Jack would then grab my face and slam me into the wall, crushing his lips to mine. Growling my name and doing whatever he wanted to me right in the middle of the hallway.

I felt my body shake in desire.

_This is very, very bad._

6:45am

Said previous dream is taking up all of my cognitive energy as we speak. I cannot go back to sleep and I have to be up for work in an hour.

_6:52am_

I'm forced to ..._provide my own relief _instead of sleeping.

_Damn. Him._

_6:57am_

_Note to self: _sneak some heavy duty sleeping aids during shift.

.

.

.

.

_11:34am_

Apparently Crane was intent on pissing me off.

A few hours into my shift and he had the audacity to steal two of my patients when I had left the room, RIGHT after I examined them.

_Is that even legal? _

"Thank you so much, Dr. Crane," said Abigail McClarin, a middle-aged female patient, and took his _disgusting_ hands into hers with gratitude. "I feel so much better."

Crane peered over at me and smirked in my direction.

_This bastard wants to die._

I suppress a snort. Of course she "feels better". This is the same woman who comes in twice a month claiming symptoms of congestive heart failure, but every time it turns out she's just lonely and checks herself in.

I felt bad for her but what Crane was doing wasn't right. He only cared about being praised, disregarded telling her she needs to see a psychiatrist. Instead he feeds into her loneliness, gives her pills that wouldn't even help her, and discharges her.

10 minutes ago she was about to take my advice and speak to a professional!

_He's not getting away with this. I won't let him._

Normally whenever Crane tried to get under my skin, I just dismissed it and told him to fuck off. But now he was playing with our patient's health-their lives-to soothe his fragile ego.

I glance at Crane, smirking as I form my plan. His eyes narrow at me and his smug expression dwindles slightly.

_Game on, bitch._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_12:25pm_

I'm pretty sure it's against hospital policy, but at this present time I'm too petty to go the moral route.

I called Ms. McClarin using the hospital line and inform her that after a second glance some of her results were "slightly concerning" and that she should return for a checkup. She didn't seem to mind, and was actually in the cafeteria when I called so I didn't have to wait long.

"Yes I'm sorry we had to call you back, but we prefer to make sure our patients are completely okay before we discharge them," I said reassuringly.

Unfortunately this is not true, but I try my best to make it that way-unlike, *cough* _THAT BASTARD CRANE. _

"It appears my peer took on too many patients today and he didn't properly look at your file," I explained.

_I should have been an actress._

Sweet Ms. McClarin nodded in understanding. I continued to explain the medication Dr. Crane prescribed would result in more harm than her benefit, and once again offered her the name of the psychiatrist-John Harmey. He was basically a father figure more than a therapist but seeing the positive effect he had on previous patients, I knew he'd be able to help her. Plus he's _actually qualified _in deciding what pills to prescribe.

She agreed and happily thanked me. Afterwards, I bought her a pastry from the cafeteria and sat with her during my lunch break for the trouble. Ms. McClarin was good company and explained that her husband passed away a couple years ago. After her children moved out recently, she's been feeling neglected. Poor woman just needed someone to talk to. I told her to talk to her kids about it, and definitely call John. She looked much happier than she had the past couple months I saw her coming in.

How could Crane not see this poor woman needed help?

.

.

.

.

_12:38pm_

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" bellowed a _very_ angry Crane.

_K-A-R-M-A._

I act dumb and raise my eyebrows in mock shock. "Well I _**think**_ I'm not screaming in the hallway and scaring our patients."

Crane looks like_ he's _about to go into congestive heart failure.

"You bitch! You fraternize with MY patient and think you can get away with it?" he growled.

_Who. Did. He. Think. He. Was._

Stepping forward I glare at Crane, "Your patient? Are you that delusional? You're so incapable of comprehending the idea that a woman could possibly be your competition, that you actually felt the need to put MY patient's health on the line for your pathetic ego." I was growling but I didn't care.

Crane's expression was furious, but he seemed taken aback by my refusal to tolerate his bullshit. He opened his mouth but said nothing.

_Am I witnessing an aneurysm? _

"What's going on here?" asked a disgruntled Dr. Kurvousky. He glanced between Crane and I, and he didn't look happy.

Crane glared at me and turned to Dr. Kurvousky, "She personally called a patient back here because _she felt_ my methods weren't correct. It's completely unethical," he huffed.

I ignored the urge to punch Crane in the face. Shaking my head I said, "Dr. Kurvousky if anyone is doing anything unethical, it's John. He took two of my patients from me as soon as I examined them, without informing me ahead of time. He also tried to prescribe a ridiculously large dose of Xanax to Ms. McClarin! If it wasn't for me, that poor woman would be coming back a lot more often than twice a month."

Dr. Kurvousky looked at both of us warily. He turned to Crane, "Did you look into Ms. McClarin's file?"

Crane practically scoffed. "Of course I did! The woman clearly has anxiety issues so I gave her medications that are intended to treat that. We aren't a therapist's office, and unfortunately many other patients need to be seen. I did what was protocol."

There was a moment of silence as Dr. Kurvousky glanced at me. I felt my stomach drop. _He's going to take Crane's side_. I refused to look at Crane, but in my peripheral vision I saw that stupid smirk on his face.

Sighing Dr. Kurvousky faced Crane once again, "You did follow protocol. However if you actually did look into Ms. McClarin's file you would have seen my note that it was highly recommended she speak to Dr. Harmey."

I silently thanked the gods for not allowing me to burst out laughing at the sudden flatter in Crane's expression.

Dr. Kurvousky turned back to me, "And if it wasn't for Diana, well Ms. McClarin wouldn't have agreed to meet with Dr. Harmey."

_I've never wanted to hug a man more in my entire life. _

He gave me a small smile of approval before glancing back at Crane. "Lonely people are too often dismissed and brushed under the rug. Sometimes following protocol doesn't save lives."

Crane's eyes were twitching in disgust.

Dr. Kurvousky suddenly turned very serious, "And if anyone was being unethical Jonathon, it was you. Stealing one of your peer's patients? Something that could easily get you revoked from this program."

Crane said nothing as the color drained from his face. He nodded stiffly and walked back to his desk.

_I'm not getting fired? Crane is getting embarrassed right in front of me? Did I win the lottery?_

My victory was short-lived when Dr. Kurvousky gave me a stern look. "However, as much as I commend you for ensuring our patient's health, _it is_ against protocol to personally call a patient. Under the circumstances, what you did wasn't technically illegal, but it can't happen again."

I nodded in embarrassment and hung my head in shame.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to Dr. Kurvousky. Lowering his voice he said, "I've seen men just like Crane my entire life. You'll have to deal with them all the time in a place like this."

His gaze softened slightly before he continued, "Diana you have proved yourself to be an exceptional candidate for taking over my position one day. I'd hate to see that go to waste because you brought yourself down to the likes of Crane."

Although his words were firm, I understood he meant well.

I continued to nod weakly, ashamed of my inability to remain professional. I felt Dr. Kurvousky remove his hand from my shoulder and he began to walk away.

I bit my lip before asking, "Dr. Kurvousky?" He turned, patiently waiting for me to continue.

"Is it better to follow protocol or is better to do the right thing?"

I knew I was risking my job asking him this, but I couldn't help myself. I needed to know if I truly belonged here, and right now-I couldn't say for sure that I did.

He gazed at me for what seemed like 10 minutes, but in reality was probably only a minute. There was a softness in his eyes.

"Between me and you, I would have done exactly what you did," he said in a quieter tone. Winking, Dr. Kurvousky turned into the corridor.

_Maybe I do belong here._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_3:10pm_

I guess Crane taking two of my patients was slightly a blessing. I was able to take a small break and opted to leave the hospital for a quick bite to eat.

I walked into my favorite Thai place in the corner of Gotham's downtown alley.

_3:18pm_

Is it possible to orgasm while eating?

_3:19pm_

That made me think of Jack—in some not so health-code sanitary ways.

_Scratch that! Abort those thoughts!_

_3:24pm_

I may or may not have devoured an entire bowl of pad thai noodles in less than 5 minutes.

_Completely worth it._

_3:27pm_

The contentedness of my happily sedated appetite was short-lived.

A tall, stocky man leered at me as I walked past him in the street. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, but this wasn't uncommon. Following my usual routine, I refused to acknowledge him and kept moving.

"You sure are a pretty little thing, aren't you?" The man called with a disgusting cackle.

_Don't say something stupid. Just ignore him. Just ignore him. _

I always told Olivia that when I died it would be because my stupid sarcastic brain couldn't shut up and I ended up pissing someone off. If I wasn't careful, that day was going to be today.

The man was relentless. He continued to call after me, which I ignored until his voice began to sound closer.

_The bastard is following me. _

With surprisingly more confidence than I truly possessed at that moment I yelled, "Fuck off."

I tried to ignore the panic and urged myself to work faster. I was 5 minutes away from the bus stop. I made it there this morning, I would make it now. **I had to.**

_This isn't happening._

I felt like I was hyperventilating. I couldn't fight. Hell, even if I tried, my opponent would assume they were being punked. I was pathetically _very unthreatening. _

I was also getting incredibly winded and relying solely on my limited adrenaline. I should have joined the gym with Olivia years ago.

The sound of quickened footsteps behind me gave me an overwhelming sense of nausea.

_Go for the eyes. Go for the eyes. _With my shitty reflexes I'd be lucky if I was even able to do that.

I began into a sprint, and against my better judgment I snuck a peak over my shoulder to confirm-that_ yes,_ I was being followed-but not by one thug but two.

Where the hell did the other guy come from?

_Oh hell no. _

Suddenly I collided with what felt like a wall. No it was too warm to be a wall. My head spun as I tried to steady myself.

I felt a pair of familiar, strong arms catch me, and I was pulled into the heat of their embrace.

"Didn't think you'd throw yourself at me again so soon, _Pop__**-tart,**_" a husky voice spoke into my ear.

I shivered in a daze and pulled back slightly, looking into the eyes of Jack.

I almost cried in relief. Almost. His sudden dark and angry gaze prevented me from jumping up and down in joy.

Jack stared over my shoulder, his gaze so menacing it suddenly made me feel unsafe to be this close to him.

_It also made me wish I could jump his bones, _but I'm trying to block out the irrationally hormonal portions of my brain. _Now is not the time to fantasize getting in his pants. _

I turned my head to look behind me, but the two goons were nowhere in sight.

Damn, where was he when I was getting bullied in middle school P.E. by Trevor Larson? That asshole would have peed his pants before trying to throw another ball at my head again if Jack had been there.

I stifled a laugh at the image of Trevor Larson terrified of Jack's threatening expression, with me hiding behind him and sticking my tongue out. _That would have been gold._

I turned back to Jack who was frowning-well as much as he could with his scars-looking at me. He raised his eyebrows and asked, "Something funny?"

I feel my face warm up. "Erm."

_I am an idiot._

Who narrowingly escapes a potential kidnapping/mugging/rape/etc., and randomly fantasizes about their savior scaring off their stupid 7th grade bully away?

My subconscious has such an odd coping mechanism it sometimes scares me.

I sputter, "I sometimes laugh when I'm nervous." It's a half-lie. As I say this I realize his hands are still circled around me, holding me to his chest. I'm breathing in his musky scent again and my head is spinning.

His dark eyes bore into mine and I wonder what he saw. What could he see other than a disheveled brunette with faint circles under her eyes and flushed chubby cheeks?

Apparently, he saw _something_ because his gaze shifted to my mouth and lingered there before traveling back to my eyes.

Oh god. _Am I drooling?!_

I feel his hands release me, and I forced away the pang of disappointment in my gut.

His gaze turns hard once again as peers down at me _(I suddenly realize that he is VERY tall compared to my small frame)_, sneering, "You really can't be bothered to watch out for yourself can ya, cup-_**cake**_?"

I almost flinch at the intensity in his tone.

_Poptart? Cupcake? What the hell am I a dessert?_

I suddenly wished I was a dessert. Maybe then he'd eat me.

_God. I need. To be. Neutered. _

The fire in his gaze implies he's annoyed at the entire situation-as though I caused him great stress that this even happened.

_Was Mr. Moody worried for me? _Probably not. But I couldn't decipher his emotions, there were too many swimming in his eyes.

The scars on his face are much more noticeable when he's angry. They're bumpy and harsh against his delicate skin. Being this close, I can see it looks like they were never stitched up properly. _As though he had been forced to stitch them up himself._

I watch as his tongue lashes out to graze his scars. Jack is practically shaking in anger.

This should be scaring me. But it doesn't.

And hence me trying to prevent myself from hyperventilating-and not for the reasons Jack thinks I would be.

Jack apparently took my sudden-erm, _predicament_-as me gazing at him in fear, because he continued to step away from me. His hair shielded his face, as though he couldn't bear me to look at him any longer.

_He thinks I'm disgusted by him._

I reach out and grasp his arm.

_I realized immediately this was probably not a good idea because 1) he clearly doesn't want me to touch him and, 2) with my hormones this is a very bad idea._

Shaikly I say, "Thank you for saving me. You're right I need to be more careful. I don't mean to keep giving you trouble."

Jack's eyes are still shielded behind his hair so I can't gauge his expression. I feel my face heat up as I feel the muscles in his arm bulge beneath my fingertips.

_He's being moody and here I am drooling over him. _

Jack steps forward and I retract my arm in embarrassment. His grimace is now replaced with a devilish smirk.

"You know what today is?" he asked casually-the sudden shift in tone was unnerving.

I fidget awkwardly, "Yeah it's Monday?"

He starts to laugh. It's low and suffocated, as though he's trying to stop himself from _**actually**_ laughing.

Jack's eyes somehow appear darker as he speaks, "It's also 9/11, cup-_**cake**_."

I blink and stare at him in confusion. _Where is he going with this?_

There's a harsh smacking noise as Jack sucks in cheeks, pulling at his scars. "Funny isn't it? A couple bombs and everyone panics. No one seems to cope with something they were so...unprepared for." He isn't looking at me when he says this. Instead his gaze is directed at the street.

Jack licks his scars again, "An entire country crippled to pieces, all because of a few airplanes and bombs. No one saw it coming."

I frown and say, "It wasn't about being unprepared. A lot of people believe it was an inside job. Whether or not that's true, I'm not here to debate. But I know a lot of people lost their trust that day. Innocent lives were lost-citizens lost loved ones. It caused a lot of pain. Of course, no one is going to forget this day."

Jack turns his gaze at me, it's dark and hollow but no longer angry.

I feel my face redden but I continued, "Bad things happen no matter how much you prepare. Life is about not giving up when they do."

_I'm not sure why I sounded like a motivational speaker but….here I am._

Another smacking noise as he sucks in his scars. He's quiet as he absorbs my unintentional speech.

Jack's scowl turns playful-no _sinister _is the correct word-at my words. "Well aren't you a ray of sunshine, _Doc?_" he softly growls at me.

I feel my heartbeat increase. Once again, not out of fear but from the tone of his voice. My ribcage tightened as I imagined him using that same voice while flipping me on my back and taking control.

_Get a hold of yourself._

"I kind of have to be, I work with a bunch of assholes," I managed to squeak out.

There's amusement in his eyes before his gaze turns serious. He leans down closer to my face and grazes my chin with his thumb, "Be more careful. I might not always be there to save you." His tone lacked the same annoyance or anger it held before.

_Did I detect...concern?_

I'm so overwhelmed with the sensation of his warm breath fanning my face that it takes me a moment to fully process his words.

By the time I do, Jack his back turned to me and is already walking down the street.

Once again, I'm left standing in a daze before I realize I have to go back to work.


	5. Talk about a morning greeting

_**Author's Note:**_ Thank you to everyone who's been following/liking this story so far! Your comments/encouragement really keep me going for this story, and I truly hope I do the characterizations justice. I'm also scum for Heath Ledger/Joker so this story will have much more...erm...graphic plot details soon lmao.

_Wednesday, September 13th, 6:02am_

How it is possible my new neighbor is as quiet as a mouse but I'm losing sleep?

Well you see, it would appear that my _(ridiculous)_ subconscious can't seem to stop having very vivid sex dreams over him.

Every. Single. Night.

_6:30am_

My next board examination is tomorrow. I don't have time for this.

_6:37am_

To my hormones: FUCK. OFF.

_6:45am_

It seems that yelling at myself isn't going to dwindle down my libdo anytime soon. Walking around the apartment complex until I relax it is!

_7:00am_

I was unlocking my mailbox when I nearly jumped from the voice behind me.

"You're up earlier than usual, Pop-_**Tart**_."

_How did he manage to make such a sarcastic nickname sound so seductive?_

My skin flushes in memory when I accidentally ran into him the first time. Memories of my lost poptart popped into my brain. _He's taunting me. _

I turned and faced Jack. He apparently decided to spice up his wardrobe because instead of his usual all black attire, he wore a gray sweater and dark brown slacks. Both of which looked fairly worn out and had a couple holes, but they still managed to fit him like a glove. _**Yum. **_

Jack ran his tongue across his bottom lip as he peered down at me, awaiting my response.

_Is he trying to actually make conversation? _

I shift awkwardly with the mail in my hands, "Yeah well I couldn't really sleep last night. My board exam is tomorrow."

I tried to avoid staring at his face too long, worried he'd think I was staring at his scars. They were hard to miss but they didn't faze my insistent crush on him.

_Did I have a crush on him?_

The truth is I don't really know. I barely know him.

The few interactions we've had consisted of him being a moody jerk, or him saving me. He was very hot and cold, something I wasn't used to and didn't tolerate well.

But I could see there was something always lingering his eyes. It showed whenever he reserved himself and shrunk away from me. As though he was waiting for me to run away from him screaming.

If only he knew I wanted him to make me scream._ I'd be running straight towards him._

Jack nods and stares at me, his scrutinizing gaze somehow making me squirm. I could feel my rib cage tightening as I tried to ignore the heat building below my navel.

I'm desperate to ignore the images of me lunging myself at him, or more accurately, him pushing me against the wall and-

_I need to get a hold of myself, Jesus. _

I cough and try to continue the conversation. "So why are you up early?"

I could feel his gaze burning into me, but I refused to look at him. I heard him open his mailbox before answering, "I have a meeting with a _client _today."

"Oh, what do you do?" I asked but immediately regretted it. He seemed super reserved and I didn't want to risk pushing him.

Jack didn't seem fazed by my question. The scars quirked up in what seemed like a smirk.

"I'm kind of a freelance businessman," he answered, but there was something in his tone that sounded..._amused? _

Once again, I was left feeling like I was missing the punchline.

I nodded. "That must be nice, you get to work on your own hours." I said awkwardly, suddenly noticing how close he is. I feel my knees buckle and I lean against the wall for support. He needed to say something before I did something very stupid. _Like try to smell him._

I really hate myself.

I think he said something because his lips are moving but I'm too engrossed in watching as Jack's tongue snakes his lower lip. I stifle a moan. It comes out as a muffled gurgling noise that I'm praying he somehow didn't hear.

Jack looks painfully uncomfortable but doesn't say anything.

My eyes trail to his sharp jawline. _I want to lick it._

"You're staring," Jack warned lowly, effectively breaking me out of my thoughts.

I can feel the back of my hair stick to my neck in a sweaty mess. He can't know. There's no way he can read my mind.

I realize immediately he thinks I'm staring because of his scars, and _**not**_ because I'm fantasizing about him in the middle of our conversation.

"I can't help it, you're nice to look at." My eyes twitch as I realize I said that outloud.

_Can I just die right now?_

I feel my entire body flush red in mortification. _Maybe if I pretend to pass out we can both pretend I never said that._

Jack's brown eyes widen in shock. My heart aches in the understanding that he probably doesn't hear how good looking he is often. I have to physically restrain myself from reaching out and giving him a hug.

Abruptly he leans his arms over me, palms pressing against the wall on either side of my head. I was trapped between him and the concrete.

He grits his teeth, "_Nice._ To._ Look. At?_ Huh, Doc?"

I nodded weakly.

I knew he was doing this to try and scare me. The fire in his eyes indicated he thought my words were only pity. It was becoming very apparent Jack hated pity more than he hated being stared at.

His brown orbs are so dark I can only see his pupils. Jack's tone is venomous when he asks, "And what exactly is so _**nice **_about me, huh, Pop-_**Tart?**_"

"Your lips." It comes out before I have a chance to stop myself. That wasn't exactly what I wanted to say-_which were his eyes-_-but his mouth was inches from mine and my self control was waning.

Jack's eyes bore into mine. They were angry and loathing. He seemed conflicted, as though the idea of me finding him attractive wasn't possible. There's another emotion lingering in the depths of his pupils, but I can't pinpoint it.

Jack leans forward, pressing his forehead against mine. I feel his eyes analyzing my reaction. I'm unable to move, but a soft moan escapes my lips with the contact. Despite his intense stare, I gaze back at him reassuringly. He needs to know I don't pity him.

"You're not afraid," he murmurs quietly. It comes out as a statement, and I feel his body relax slightly.

_He's relieved._

Suddenly he steps away from me. Jack looks pained as his dark, hooded eyes gape at me. His hands are clenched into fists, and I see him shake slightly as he tries to restrain himself. He inched forward, his eyes flickering to my mouth-before retreating away from me and out of the apartment building.

My mind is fuzzy and I remain pressed into the wall.


	6. Mirror, mirror on the floor?

_Saturday, September 15th, 11:05am_

I've been avoiding him. To be fair, I think he's avoiding me too.

I'm too ashamed to see him. Jack was just trying to make polite conversation-_being neighborly_\- and I had to ruin it by allowing my hormones to take over. 

A flash of his loathing and suspicious gaze elapsed into my mind. I didn't know Jack's story, but it was obvious from his eyes alone that he was used to being demonized by everyone around him. Regardless if he understood my intentions (which weren't exactly-_erm, pure)_, I pushed his limits. Obviously, it wasn't entirely my fault-_he pushed me against the wall-_but I worked with hundreds of trauma patients my first two years of residency. I should have known better.

Hence me moping at work.

_1:15pm_

On a positive note, Crane won't even look at me. He's still embarrassed after being called out by Dr. Kurvousky. Which all meant good things for me because it spared me from seeing his satisfied reaction at me crashing into a nurse's Crash Cart (_ironic isn't it?)_ when I heard her call the patient Jack.

I almost had a panic attack before I realized he was a 64-year-old man with chronic migraines.

_2:28pm_

There are plenty of people named Jack. I need to stop being an idiot, I'm letting him affect me too much. 

_3:11pm_

"Why do you look like a kicked puppy? Did Crane harass you again?" Olivia asked concerned. 

"No but I harassed my neighbor," I responded bitterly.

Olivia gave me a look that was evident I needed to explain myself. I sighed, wanting nothing more than to bury myself into the cafeteria table I was currently slumped onto. After I gave Olivia the full backstory, I buried my face into my folded arms._ Can I just disappear?_

I heard Olivia sigh before muttering, "Oh." 

I nodded weakly in response.

"You didn't exactly harass him, you know. If anything, he invaded your personal space. But I think you should talk to him."

Shaking my head, I refused to look up. "He doesn't want me to talk to him, Liv. Why would he? It might just make him feel worse."

"You don't know that. And if he doesn't respond well then just let it go. You're not responsible for his inability to cope with his trauma," Olivia huffed in response.

_She has a point. _Still I couldn't shake the guilt I was feeling. 

Olivia poked my side playfully before saying, "You need to loosen up. All these board exams have made you mope over stupid things. Let's go out tonight and relax."

Before I could respond, Tyler and Dean sat across from us. They were both in my neurology program, but unlike Crane, they made great company.

"I heard 'go out', so what's the plan for tonight ladies?" Dean drawled, eyeing the two of us. 

Olivia snorted, "Who said we were inviting you guys?"

"Aww come on Liv, you know we're the life of the party!" Tyler pleaded with a childlike whine. He reminded me of Peter, so therefore he was my favorite.

I pulled myself off the table and shrugged. "You guys can go out tonight, I think I'll stay home. My next board is in two weeks and I still don't feel great about yesterdays."

It was a lie. My board felt completely fine, but I wasn't in a mood to go out. 

Dean seemed to notice my bluff because he leaned across the table, taking my hand, "Come on sweet cheeks, what's got your panties in a twist?"

I recoiled my hand and wrinkled my nose at him, "As much as we both know you can't stop fantasizing about my panties, they're none of your business."

Dean snorted while Tyler and Olivia laughed. 

Tyler turned his puppy dog eyes on me _(I swear him and Peter could be brothers)_, "Come on, D! You're always so busy studying. Let's go out and get our mind off things. I'll invite some of the other residents too," he said reassuringly.

I sighed. "Okay fine, I'll go," I huffed, but no longer annoyed. 

"Yay! We'll go to that new bar, I think it's called Eleven or something like that," Olivia said excitedly.

_Maybe a night out will help me relax._

_8:15pm_

Standing in front of my mirror, I finally felt..._pretty._

I was wearing a short, bodycon black dress. It was sleeveless and the two thin straps were being held up _by the will of god_ to support my unnecessarily larger than average bust.

Normally I hid the "twins" -_it made me uncomfortable and frankly I wasn't the most confident person out there_-but I wanted an excuse to feel sexy. The strappy heels were also an irregular for me but when I get ready, I go all out. 

_Any chance I can switch it up from scrubs I take it._

A loud crash made me jump and broke me out of my thoughts. It sounded like it was right outside my apartment. I realized with a sinking feeling it was from Jack's apartment.

Without thinking if his apartment was being broken into, I bolted out of my room and into the hallway. I knocked against his front door, but it creaked open with the contact. Slowly I walked into the dark living room. 

I was greeted with an eerie silence. 

"Jack?" I called out, hesitantly. Unsurprisingly I didn't get a response.

I continued to survey his apartment, while also trying to push out my subconscious screaming at me to leave before I got caught. _I did barge in uninvited afterall._

A source of light was peeking from what appeared to be Jack's bathroom. The door was partially closed so I couldn't see much else. 

Walking towards his bathroom, I felt something crunch against the bottom of my heels. The floor was covered in glass, and it was gleaming against the light.

"What the hell?" I whispered.

Pushing the door open fully, I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sight of Jack leaning over his sink. The mirror was completely shattered, and an ugly wall replaced its vacancy. Blood covered the tiles, and the remaining glass glistened with the red liquid. 

Jack turned his head in my direction, and I watched as his eyes trailed over me. He shook his head and pressed his palms against his eyes. "Great now I'm fucking hallucinating," he muttered. 

I could see the open wounds on his knuckles. They needed to be stitched up before they got infected. I stepped forward, "Jack." 

Realizing he was in fact, _not hallucinating_, Jack's head snapped back towards my direction. "What are you doing here?" he grumbled.

"I heard a loud crash from your apartment and got worried," I explained. "Here we need to get your hands cleaned up."

Jack recoiled away from me. Gritting his teeth, he sneered, "_**No.**_ Get out." 

I rolled my eyes, "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way, _Mr. Moody_."

Jack's facial expression turned completely venomous, but I really didn't care. 

"GET OUT!" He bellowed. I flinched from the volume of his voice. 

_Looks like we're doing it the hard way, bud._

I turned and walked out of his apartment back into mine to retrieve my first aid kit. He was getting his hands stitched up whether he liked it or not.

Returning into his bathroom, I ignored the death stare Jack sent my way.

"What are you-" Jack began but I cut him off. 

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Listen, yell all you want after I help you," I retorted. Jack wasn't the first person to yell at me when I needed to stitch them up. Most patients were a pain in the ass.

To be fair, they're IN a lot of pain, so I always brushed it off.

However, unlike those patients, I didn't swear an oath to not prevent harm to my moody neighbor. _If he tried to raise his voice one more time, then he was going to learn I wasn't such a nice Doc._

Jack didn't resist when I gently pushed him to sit onto the toilet seat. I took his hands into mine and began cleaning the wounds. 

_What happened? _I ignored the urge to ask, knowing it would only anger him further. 

"You really need to learn to stay out of trouble," Jack grumbled softly, breaking the silence.

"And you should consider taking anger management classes," I said as I began to stitch the broken skin. I leaned over and refused to look at him, wanting this entire ordeal to end so I wouldn't keep bothering him.

Jack chuckled suddenly, "You really must work with assholes. Me yelling doesn't seem to faze you." 

I shrugged, "I've had worse patients than you." 

Jack was quiet for a moment before drawling, "Mmm. So do you give them all a peepshow, Pop-_**Tart**_?"

I felt my face redden as I realized that my position of leaning over to assess his wounds provided him with _more _than just a peepshow.

I jumped back and desperately tried to pull the top of my dress up. Not that it would help much. _This outfit isn't exactly conservative._

"Stupid dress," I muttered.

_How did I manage to go from practically throwing myself at him a few days ago, to accidently flashing him in his apartment?_

Jack continued to look at me. His eyes were dark, and I could feel him practically undress me with his gaze. I shuddered from the look of lust in his eyes. A suffocating heat was burning in my navel, but I urged it away.

_You just stitched up his bleeding hands, don't do something stupid!_

My eyes fell to his bathroom floor, which was littered with broken glass. I glanced up at Jack and asked softly, "Why did you break your mirror?" 

He looked away from me, and I watched as his scars twisted in a grimace

I already knew the answer, Jack's body language gave it away. He couldn't bear the sight of himself. _How many people made him feel this way?_ I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Before I could stop myself, I leaned forward and pressed my palms against his face, grazing my thumbs across his cheeks. The scars felt lumpy and rough against my skin. It was different but not unsettling.

I expected him to push me away and start yelling again but instead Jack sat stunned. He stared at me in disbelief, as though he couldn't comprehend why I was willing to touch him-_touch his disfigurement. _

"I meant it you know. You are nice to look at."

Jack didn't respond but he moved to cover my hands with his broken ones.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, staring into each other's eyes, but the moment was ruined by the sound of Olivia's voice, "Diana? Where are you?"

We jumped apart, startled by the sudden interruption._**What**__ Olivia just interrupted I have no idea_, but I felt a pang of annoyance regardless.

"Shit, I forgot she was coming to pick me up," I explained, ignoring the blush flare on my face as I avoided Jack's consuming gaze.

I walked to Jack's front door-_which I irresponsibly left completely open_-and almost ran into Olivia.

She looked at me in surprise before giving a low whistle, "Damn you look sexy as hell. We're gonna have so much fun!"

She furrowed her forehead as she realized I had walked right out of my neighbor's apartment. "Wait, are you with your hot ass neighbor?"

"Shut up!" I mouthed, knowing it was too late.

I heard Jack's footsteps stop behind me. He definitely heard her.

_Why did Liv have to have such a big mouth? _

Olivia glanced behind me to Jack. Her eyes widened for a moment as she took in his scars, but then she broke into a sly smile. Her gaze turned back to me and she winked in approval.

"So, you must be the new neighbor Diana has been telling me about. You know for a moody jerk with personal space issues, you sure are handsome. No wonder sweet little D here has a crush on you," Olivia said casually.

**Oh god.**_Mental note: __never let Olivia near Jack again._ She will only continue to embarrass me.

In her fucked-up logic she was being my 'wing woman', however all I wanted was to disappear into the floor.

Refusing to turn around to face Jack's reaction, I began to shove Olivia into my apartment. "Did you pre-game? Is that why you're babbling nonsense?" I grumbled.

Olivia laughed and ignored my attempts to push her away from Jack. "You're coming with us, right?"

_What the hell is she doing?_

I turned to see Jack leaning against his doorframe with his arms folded across his chest. His mouth was set in a firm line, but there was a glimmer of amusement in his eyes as his gaze shifted towards me.

I felt myself blush as I stared at his muscled biceps. Jack was lean but he was undoubtedly not scrawny.

_I'm going to get whiplash from all the emotions I've been experiencing in the past 5 minutes._

Jack licked his lips before answering, "I was wondering why my little _**doc**__-tor_ was fancied up tonight. Where are you guys going?"

Olivia practically squealed behind me. "It's a new bar a few blocks from here. It's called Eleven."

Jack nodded and turned his gaze to me. "I'm not a huge fan of bars. Too crowded. You girls have fun." Winking at me, he turned into his apartment.

I nearly sighed in relief that I could finally tear Olivia away from Jack and end this torment, but she reached past me tapped his shoulder.

He seemed disgruntled at the contact but faced her regardless. Olivia remained unfazed by his obvious discomfort.

"Well in case you change your mind, why you don't exchange numbers with Diana? I'll text you the address."

In the hospital I admired her persistence, but right now I couldn't stand it. She was pushing his limits and I was worried he'd snap and starting yelling.

However, he did no such thing. Instead he gazed back at me and gave me his phone. I stared blankly at it before realizing he wanted me to put in my contact information.

Flustered I took the phone, typed in my number, and handed it back to Jack. I stifled a whimper when his hand brushed mine.

_I'm starting to think I'm the one hallucinating. _

Olivia practically jumped beside me. "Yay, hopefully we'll see you there!"

Jack nodded and retreated into his apartment—slamming the door.

Olivia huffed next to me, "He really is the hard to get type, huh?"

I shoved Olivia into my apartment and grumbled, "I am going to kill you."


	7. Alcohol isn't my friend

_**CHAPTER 7**_

_**Author's Note: **__Hiii! I'm honestly shocked that so many people are loving this story! This started out as a random drabble of my imagination but I really wanted to write an OC that wasn't scared of the Joker-without being a villian in the process. Because let's face it-how would our sadistic pyschopath react if a "normal" woman wanted him? This story is fluff for now but it will lead into Dark!Joker soon. I plan to progress it into TDK Joker, but for now enjoy the buildup. Here's a little slutty little chapter to tease for the future action ;)_

_10:42pm_

I knew there was no way Jack was going to_ actually_ come meet us at the bar, but as I sat at the table with Olivia and some of the other residents, I couldn't ignore the small pang of disappointment in my chest.

_Why did I want him here?_

My train of thought traveled to when Olivia told Jack I had a crush on him. I knew it was her sick way of trying to set me up-_because there was no way I was going to make the first move._ But I felt confused. I couldn't disagree with what she said because_** I do**_ have some form of feelings for him.

Despite his random bursts of anger, I felt safe with him._ He did save me after all. _Beneath the firm scowl he always carried, was a man before the scars-_including those long before the physical ones. _

But Jack is who he is now and that will never change. I wasn't stupid to think I could change anything about him-_-I didn't want to. _There was something anchoring me to him, and it made me want to make him see himself the way I did.

Aside from the intense physical attraction, he was like an enigma. A puzzle with damaged pieces that would never fit together the same. _And maybe that was it. _He could make up his own puzzle-build himself in a way his scars would never define him to be.

Even with the few interactions we had, I could see he was in a constant battle within himself. And tonight, it seemed like he was losing that battle.

_He's probably cleaning up his broken mirror._

I pushed away the nausea at the thought. I needed to leave early and check on him. Jack shouldn't be alone right now.

_No wonder he didn't come out tonight. _With Olivia's big mouth _(which is __**completely **__unfiltered when alcohol is in her system) _and the obvious issue of having to avoid the scrutinizing gaze of everyone else ogling his disfigurement.

Suddenly I didn't blame Jack for being so antisocial. Isolation seemed to be the only way to avoid everyone's unnecessary judgement.

Tyler plopped down next to me, breaking me out of my inner turmoil, and handed me a beer.

"How have you been? Liv told us what happened with John," he said sympathetically.

Dean sat across from us with a bowl of nachos. "Always knew he was a bastard," he said, handing the bowl out to me.

I happily scarfed down a handful of nachos before answering, "He just has it out for me because he can't stand someone being better than him."

Tyler and Dean nodded in agreement.

"Well he'll just have to get over that. You're too petty for him to walk over," Dean said, chuckling in approval.

_Can't argue with that. _

"Speaking of petty, I heard you two geniuses made a bet tonight?" I said coyly. As professional as they were in the hospital, Dean and Tyler were children when it came to bar nights. The current bet was apparently $200 for whoever won the first 3 rounds of pool.

_Prayers to whatever pathetic souls play against them tonight. _They had a reputation for winning at every bar we went to.

Tyler laughed, "Yeah and I'm going to wi-." He suddenly cut off as his gaze shifted over my head behind me.

Both Tyler and Dean considerably paled. They looked like they were staring at death itself.

_Dean is the size of a bear and Tyler has considerable muscle on him...what the hell?_

Furrowing my brows, I turned to face a familiar scarred smile.

_Jack. _

I felt my heartbeat quicken and my face flush at the sight of him. He had changed into a black long sleeve and light wash jeans. _How does he make something so simple look so good?_

"You came," I breathed. As flustered as I was, I couldn't prevent the small smile when I greeted him.

"Your friend's persistence convinced me," he drawled casually, his scars quirked up slightly in a grin.

I gestured Jack towards my peers, "Jack this is Tyler and Dean, they're in my neurology program."

He nodded, glancing at them in boredom.

Dean and Tyler looked absolutely bewildered.

"This is my new neighbor," I explained shyly, hoping their blatant staring would cease. I didn't want Jack to regret coming out and their repulsed expressions weren't helping.

If Jack was uncomfortable by their staring, he didn't show it. Instead he looked_ proud. _He was enjoying making people uncomfortable. It seemed like he had power over everyone else but himself.

_He really is an enigma. _

Tyler coughed awkwardly and offered a-_forced_-polite smile, "Hey man, glad you could make it. Do you want a beer?"

Jack licked his scars in indifference before shrugging, "Yeah, I'll go get it." He turned to me, "You want anything?"

I looked down at the empty beer in my hands and nodded. "Uh, yeah just get me a cocktail," I said, and reached for my wallet.

Jack snatched my hand gently and shook his head. "I'll be right back."

When Jack was out of earshot, Dean frantically began to whisper, "THAT's your new neighbor? The guy looks like he just got out of prison! What the hell Diana?"

I wrinkled my nose at him in annoyance.

"And you look like a steroided bodybuilder instead of a doctor. Don't judge a book by its cover," I responded, rolling my eyes.

Dean shook his head and sighed, "You know I'm just trying to look out for you right?"

"Yeah well you can do that without judging someone you barely know."

Whatever Dean wanted to say was halted by Jack's return. He handed me a purple cocktail-_it tastes like berries!_ -and sat down beside me.

Tyler seeming to sense the tension and -_bless him_\- grabbed Dean's shoulders, "Hey man, are you ready to lose that $200 or what?"

Dean snorted, "You wish, pretty boy."

Tyler winked at me and they headed over to the pool table.

"I don't think they like me very much," Jack said in a careless tone beside me. He seemed smug about the entire ordeal.

"No, they like you, they're just protective of me because another resident always gives me a hard time." I crinkled my nose again in disgust, I hadn't meant to bring up Crane. _Ew._

Jack quirked his eyebrows up in interest.

"Someone giving my Pop-_**Tart **_a hard time, huh? You want me to beat him up for you?" he wiggled his eyebrows in a joking manner, but something in his tone implied he was serious.

I scoffed, "Please, if anyone is going to beat Crane's ass it's going to be me."

I almost jumped at the sound of Jack laughing. _**Actually **_laughing. It mimicked the sound of a hyena. A distorted high-pitched sound that sent shivers down my spine. Despite the blaring music, a few people turned around in shock at the noise.

_I couldn't possibly be attracted to that?_

But I was. I have no idea why, but I was.

"Never knew my little _**doc-**_tor was so feisty," he practically purred.

If I hadn't been sitting down, _I would have collapsed _from the seductive growl in his voice.

I chugged my cocktail in an attempt to calm myself_ (in retrospect, this was a horrible idea)._

"How are your hands?" I asked, desperate to keep myself from showing him how feisty I wanted to be.

Jack smiled, noticing my blush, and held out his stitched-up knuckles, "Good as new thanks to my personal healer."

I nodded as Olivia and a couple other residents-Mary and Phoebe-sat down across from us.

Olivia looked absolutely smug. "Look who decided to show up!"

I rolled my eyes, watching as Jack smirked at me in my peripheral vision.

Mary and Phoebe did not have the same happy reaction. Instead they mimicked Dean and Tyler's previous expressions, but with less disgust and more terror in their eyes.

_We all work in a hospital? Why are they acting this way?_

Once again Jack seemed to take pleasure in their fear. He forced the jagged corners of his mouth upward, exposing more of his ruined flesh.

I almost laughed at the site of Mary and Phoebe's petrified expressions if it wasn't for the fact that I was so disgusted by their inability to look past his physical abnormalities.

_We're supposed to have compassion, not stare at people like they're a circus show._

"Did you two have too much to drink or are you just always this rude?" I asked angrily. Normally I loved Mary and Phoebe, but right now they were pissing me off.

They turned to me like deer in headlights, and I watched them flush in embarrassment. Olivia acted oblivious to the current hostility and grabbed my wrist.

"Let's go dance, I love this song!"

Without thinking, I grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him with me onto the dance floor.

I felt him resist and turned to his incredulous expression.

"I don't dance," he muttered, avoiding my gaze.

"I don't really either but that's not the point. Come on, it'll be fun," I responded, tugging him forward.

Jack gave in and allowed me to pull him into the crowded dance floor.

To say "I didn't really" dance was an understatement. But the alcohol made me lose my inhibition and I didn't think twice when I began to sway my hips to the beat.

Jack wound his hands around my waist, and I looped my arounds around his neck. He seemed uncomfortable, as though he never danced with anyone before.

The heels I was wearing gave me slight leverage, so Jack wasn't completely towering over me like he usually did.

Swinging my hips to the beat, I began to grind myself against Jack. I saw his eyes widen in shock, but he began to move along with me. Turns out he's actually a very good dancer.

"Not much of a dancer, huh?" I asked smirking. Jack grinned in response with a devious twinkle in his eyes.

Suddenly he released me and spun me around in a circle and tugged me back to his chest. I laughed as he continued to take control of our movements. For the first time, Jack appeared carefree. His brown eyes were gleaming in the darkness and it surged a coil of heat in my ribcage.

After a while, we got tired and he led me back to the table.

Everyone else was seated, too engrossed in their own conversations to notice our return to the group. I was about to sit down when I noticed there was only one vacant chair. I didn't want Jack to stand beside all of us, knowing he was already sticking out from us, and pushed him onto the stool.

I ignored his raised eyebrows and sat down in his lap.

"We can share," I said shrugging. Jack opened his mouth to protest but shook his head and leaned his chin on my shoulder.

Abruptly, Jack shifted in discomfort and I followed his gaze to a group across from us. It was two guys and a female, all three of them staring at Jack in blatant disgust and horror.

I felt Jack begin to lean away from me_. He thinks I care what they think._

I grabbed his face between my palms and shifted Jack's gaze onto me, "Ignore them. They can stare all night if they want."

_I blame the next set of actions on my good friend Jack Daniels-because sober me wouldn't have made such a stupid decision. _

I released Jack's face and turned my body so my legs slide on either side of his hips, straddling his lap. My arms wound around his neck and I scooted myself closer to his chest. His scent was invading my already drunken brain, and it had me burying my nose into the crook of his neck and nuzzling his throat.

Jack noticeably stiffened at my sudden advancements, but his arms wound around my waist, holding me in place.

"You're drunk," he rasped. His voice was low and hoarse. If I hadn't pushed his personal space boundaries before,_ I definitely was now. _

I meant to respond-_tried to respond-_-but my lips brushed against the curve of his throat. I could feel the blood rush beneath his skin as Jack made a sharp intake of breath, and I lost all restraint as my tongue darted out, eagerly licking his pulse. Jack made a growling noise before he grabbed face and pulled me away from his delicious scent.

His thumb and forefinger grasped my chin, tilting my head so he could examine my drunken state.

"How much have you had to drink?" he asked, his dark eyes bore into mine.

"Enough," I said meekly. It was hard to think with Jack's hands on my face.

"Your pupils are gigantic," he muttered, his grip on my chin tightening.

I wiggled in his lap in attempt to remove his hands and snuggle back against his neck. Jack immediately released my face and his hands grasped my thighs to still me. The action only encouraged me further and I continued to unintentionally grind myself against him. I gave a small whine when he moved his neck away from me.

I shivered when I felt his lips at my ear, "Behave." The deep rumble in his voice shot a sharp pain of desire to my loins. It was a warning. A glaring stop sign daring me not to push further.

_I was playing with fire and I didn't want to stop._

Against my better judgment, I ground my hips with more fervor against his crotch. I gasped and moaned like a wanton whore as I felt his hardened bugle brush against my soaked panties.

I nibbled Jack's earlobe and said, "You make me not want to behave."

To an extent, the alcohol really was affecting me because normally I was far too shy to be this forward. But the alcohol was just amplifying what was already there. The desire that kept me awake at night screaming his name into my pillow was unrestrained, and I didn't care about the consequences.

Jack gave a strangled moan before he stood up, taking me off his lap. I felt his calloused hands grasp my wrists to steady me, then he pulled us through the crowded bar.

I almost ran into Jack when he stopped in front of Olivia.

"I'm taking her home, she's too drunk," he practically growled at her.

Olivia, who had consumed more alcohol than I currently did, peered over at me. "Lightweight," she muttered.

She turned to Jack and gave a coy smile, "Remember to use protection, kiddos!"

Before I could respond, Jack made a grunting noise and pulled me out of the bar into the parking lot. I clung to him as we walked. Constantly stumbling into him because these stupid heels weren't exactly comfy.

Suddenly I was being shoved into the passenger seat of his car. I squirmed when Jack reached across and buckled my seatbelt for me.

He was going to regret doing that because when he sat down in the driver's seat, I eagerly reached to buckle him in, making sure my hand rubbed across his crotch as I did. Jack snatched my hand away and growled. His warm brown eyes were darkened with lust and annoyance.

"Safety first," I mumbled, my cheeks flushing from the intensity of his stare.

"Keep doing that and you won't be safe around me for much longer," he said through gritted teeth. Even in my drunken haze I could see his resolve slipping.

As Jack began to start up the car, I unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned over to kiss cheek. His scars brushed against my lips, the feeling sending jolts to my core. They felt soft and I found myself kissing the corners of his torn-up mouth.

"Is that a threat or a promise?' I breathed as I continued my assault on his mouth.

Jack grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my face inches away from his own. His expression was pained.

"You're drunk and I need to take you home. Now sit still or you'll regret me coming out tonight, Pop-_**Tart**_," he choked out. The tone of his voice was meant to be terrifying, however the confliction of restraint in his eyes only fueled me.

Deciding to play along, I sat back and buckled myself in.

"Okay, I'll be a good girl _for now_," I drawled with fake innocence, peering up at him.

Jack's mouth was set in a firm scowl as he pulled out of the parking lot.

_12:25pm_

The drive was short and silent.

Jack refused to look at me, but I saw his jaw clench when I arched my back and stretched in the seat.

_The sexual tension in the air was so thick it could have been sliced with a knife. _

Jack wordlessly parked his car and pulled me out of the passenger side. I continued to hold onto his forearm as we walked through the apartment building.

We were greeted by the front desk clerk, Jim—a kind 48-year-old man who always offered tenants one of his candy bars-whose expression turned shocked at the sight of us.

Not that was I surprised. I was a giddy drunk who kept stumbling every step and Jack probably looked completely deranged in anger as he led me through the lobby.

"Hi Jim!" I cheerily greeted.

Jim's expression softened at my enthusiastic state, but he continued to appear confused. Warily he eyed Jack and turned his gaze back to me.

"Hey sweetheart, you look beautiful," he said politely. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

I leaned into Jack's arm and nodded, "Never been better!" I said in a daze.

Normally I wasn't this much of a giddy drunk, _but I was clutching the arm of my wet dream(s) afterall._

Jim nodded as Jack lead me to the stairs.

As we passed through the door, I giggled, "What's the matter? Don't trust me to be alone with you in an elevator?" My hands wound around his waist and I nuzzled his chest.

Jack threw me a look that screamed "you're going to be in so much trouble" but said nothing and continued to pull me up the four floors to our apartments.

Although drunk, I began to realize I was pushing him too far. I had just gotten over the embarrassment of throwing myself at him a few days ago. _What was I doing?_

I followed him to our front doors, expecting him to shove me inside my apartment and for him to slam himself into his own, but instead I felt him push me against his door. Jack's mouth crushed against mine and I moaned, eagerly returning the kiss. His hands clenched my sides and ground his erection into my stomach. I whimpered and tugged at his hair as his tongue slide into my open mouth.

The scars brushed against my face as he devoured my mouth. Their friction only intensified the unbearable desire I had for him.

Jack somehow opened his door—_or he must have—_because I felt myself being shoved into his apartment. His lips never left mine as he picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist in the process, and he slammed me against his door once again.

My already short dress rolled up my legs, and I could feel the top of my dress slide down from the friction. Jack greedily grabbed my thighs, and I moaned when he slapped my bottom.

I gasped in air when Jack's lips left my mouth and began to nimble at my neck. I could feel him marking me, and I ground myself into his erection as I groaned his name into his shoulder.

Jack pulled back suddenly and I watched in a daze as his clouded eyes analyzed me. He stared at my mouth, which was most likely red and raw from his delicious assault.

"Jack," I mumbled weakly, attempting to pull his mouth back to mine.

He shook his head and looked completely pained as he tried to relax his breathing.

"You're drunk. I already let this get too far. You're going to regret this all in the morning," he said quietly. He refused to look at me in the eyes as he set me down.

"This isn't because I'm drunk," I murmured and stepped closer to him.

Jack didn't look convinced and turned away from me. I watched as he retreated into his room, mumbling a "be right back".

I was dizzy from the mix of sexual tension and my previous alcohol consumption. I felt myself slump onto the floor.

Jack returned quickly with a pair of clean clothes. He sighed as he watched me sitting on the carpet. I felt his hands pick me up and he carried me into his room. He set me down onto his bed and handed me the pj's.

Not caring that he was still in the room, I began to pull my dress over my head. Jack made a choking noise before he left me alone to finish changing.

The cotton t-shirt he gave me smelled like him, and I found myself inhaling the scent. Jack walked back into the room and raised his eyebrows as he observed me…._erm, inhaling his clothing._

Thankfully I was too drunk to feel embarrassed.

I pulled myself under his covers and peered at him.

"Come here," I said tiredly.

Jack sighed, "I can take the couch."

"No, that's not fair. It's your bed. So, either I can take the couch, or you can come here and sleep with me."

I hadn't intentionally meant the implied innuendo, but Jack's jaw clenched in self-restraint. He looked conflicted before shaking his head and grumbling something I couldn't hear.

He slid under the covers next to me and pulled me into his chest. I snuggled myself eagerly into him and began to drift off to sleep.

I think Jack said something because I heard him mumble something along the lines of, "I hope you don't hate me in the morning', but the comforting darkness of sleep swallowed me before I could respond.


	8. Oh god, he knows

_Author's Note: __Happy new year everyone! This update took longer than expected because I've started classes again. This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I knew if I didn't update now it'd probably be another week before I had time again. As always please let me know what you think! This chapter has also been giving me writers block-like I know what to write but the execution has been killing me? _

_Lol anyways, I love every single review/kudos/bookmark! Thank you so much to everyone who has been enjoying this story!_

_Sunday September 16__th__, 8:34am_

The feeling of a warm embrace detangling itself from me forced me out of a peaceful slumber. I was half-asleep and barely even cognitively alert to be considered awake.

I grumbled something incoherent and reached for the source of warmth. My hand grasped it and I pulled it towards me once again, snuggling myself against it.

I felt the warmth wrap its arms around me, its breath tickling the top of my head, and I succumbed to the peace of sleep once again.

11:15am

This is not my bed. 

I realized it too late. I had been going in and out of sleep, too tired to care as long as _I got my sleep. _

The white cotton sheets didn't match my maroon silk covers _(as stupid as that splurge was-your girl likes to feel fancy). _A delicious musky scent invaded my nostrils as I moved against the pillows. 

Wait- 

I know that scent.

_Jack._

I sat up quickly to find myself alone in what appeared to be Jack's bedroom.

I rubbed my eyes and groaned into my hands.

_What the hell did I do?_

Shaking my head, I tried to remember what exactly happened last night. My memory isn't completely gone, I didn't black out. But I admittedly drank more than I intended to, and right now everything was kind of fuzzy.

I remembered going out to the bar with Olivia and the other residents….so why am I in Jack's bedroom?

Did I see Jack last night?

_The mirror._

Jack's broken hands came into my mind. I stitched him up before I left.

But why am I here? _Where is he?_

"I need coffee", I muttered to myself._ I also need to pee._

Sighing I forced myself out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. The realization that I could have easily walked out of the door and into my own apartment to use the bathroom clearly did not register. 

For someone who has to be up early almost every day,_ I really am not a morning person. _

How I made it through this far into my residency...I'll never know.

I pushed open the door and was greeted to the gruesome sight of the broken mirror's remnants. The torn plaster stood stark against the beige tiles.

_Staring back at me._

I blinked several times at the realization that the ruined wall mimicked a smiley face. Two large bits of plaster hung above a jagged outline of broken parging, resembling two eyes and a mouth.

_Had Jack done this?_

Bile rose in my throat at the thought of what Jack went through the previous night. How long had he been agonizingly staring at himself before he snapped?

"I was starting to think you wouldn't wake up, cupcake." 

The sudden sound of Jack's voice caused me to jump and I almost shrieked at the sight of him standing in the bathroom doorway. 

He was wearing a dark gray wife beater and black sweatpants. They hugged his toned body, and I sent a silent prayer that I wasn't visibly drooling. I forced my gaze away from his muscular biceps. Although on the slimmer side, it was obvious that Jack was_ very_ in shape.

Subconsciously I grasped the countertop to steady myself. _Breathe. _

Jack's eyes bore into mine as his tongue licked the side of his scars. My breath hitched as I followed the movement. The warmth in his gaze darkened slightly as he surveyed my reaction.

_He was testing me. _

I swallowed, trying to urge away the burning heat in my core.

"Good morning", I offered awkwardly. I didn't want to think about the sight Jack was met with. My curly hair was a frizzy mess and my mascara was probably completely smudged. 

_He's getting a good morning greeting from a raccoon._

Jack didn't respond right away. His expression remained neutral, but his eyes narrowed in suspicion. _What was he waiting for?_

"Morn_**-ing**_**,**" he drawled slowly. It cautious. As though he was expecting me to run away at any moment.

"Sleep well?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

_His biceps are huge._

"I, uh…" I tried to respond but I couldn't. My mouth suddenly felt very dry.

I swallowed, trying to clear myself out of this lustful daze he always seemed to inflict upon me.

Out of a nervous habit, I avoided his stare and my eyes trailed down his frame once again. Although they did not appear dirty, I noticed both his top and pants had specks of red and white..._paint?_

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Was he an artist? Is that what he meant by freelance businessman? Or perhaps construction worker? Jack's body was in such good shape, I wouldn't be surprised at that either. 

_The more encounters I have with him, the less I seem to know._

My eyes widened as I noticed his wife beater was slightly raised, exposing the skin above his waistband. I bit my lip at the small patch of dark curly hair that followed down to his-

"Cat got your tongue_?_" Jack purred and began stalking towards me.

I backed up slightly in shock. I met Jack's eyes and was surprised to find them a very rich shade of brown.

"I, erm, can't exactly remember what happened last night. It's all kind of fuzzy," I rambled meekly. My blush worsened at his increasing proximity.

_Smack._ Jack said nothing as he sucked in his scars, his brown orbs practically engulfing me as he towered over me.

_I wanted to feel him all over me._

I was so enthralled that I barely registered my back touching the wall. Jack stopped a foot away from me, never taking his eyes off mine.

His dark gaze was becoming too much. It was playful and sinister all at once. There was a familiarity between us now-one that I was unable to remember currently. He was hiding something, and I needed to know what it was before I combusted.

I shifted uncomfortably before asking, "What aren't you telling me? Did I do something really bad last night?"

I had a terrible feeling I didn't want to know the answer.

Jack sucked in his scars again before smirking.

"You say my name in your sleep," he said. His warm brown eyes were twinkling in mischief. 

I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment. _Oh my go-_

Jack shook his head and chuckled, "Actually no you didn't 'say" my name, you _**moaned**_ it, Pop-_**Tart**_."

It was a miracle my knees didn't give out and I didn't end up getting a concussion from hitting my head on the floor.

Actually,_ it was a curse that didn't happen _because at least it would get me out of the mortifying situation of knowing I vocalized a wet dream of my neighbor** next to him**_ in his own bed._

I hadn't realized that at some point Jack had pressed his hand above my head, trapping me between him and the wall. His brown eyes bore into mine as he leaned down, gauging my reaction.

"I never knew I was a sleep-talker," I responded lamely.

Jack's warmth breath fanned my face as he chuckled lowly.

"You know, I really thought it was all just the alcohol making you so..._**brave **_around me. Most people, especially women, can't stand these bad boys," he gestured to his mangled cheeks. 

I nearly groaned as his tongue flickered out to lick his scars again.

"But _**you**_," Jack cooned, shaking his head in disbelief. "You just seem to _se-__**ee**_ me. You didn't even flinch or care when other people stared at me like I was a circus_ fre-__**ak**_**."**

A brief image of a random trio gawking at Jack and I at the bar popped into my mind.

_Assholes._

"And even now, instead of just leaving to your apartment and acting like nothing happened—you're blushing like a schoolgirl at the mere sight of me, _cupcake_."

I couldn't respond—_couldn't breathe. _

_Acting like what never happened?_

"You're really not afraid of me," he breathed lowly. 

Jack pressed his forehead against mine, pinning me against the wall. "No one's ever responded to me the way you have, Pop-_**Tart."**_

My head was spinning in adrenaline. Jack's tone of voice would have terrified anyone else-_should have terrified me_\- but he was right, I wasn't afraid of him.Not at all.

Jack's scarred cheek rubbed against mine as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against my ear. I shivered as his breath fanned down my neck. 

"You see, you're just so damn _feisty. _You don't tolerate someone trying to push you around," Jack growled in approval. His lips met the skin beneath my earlobe, and I whimpered.

"And ye-_**T**_, whenever I tried to push your little buttons you didn't get angry or cower in fear...instead you're so_ shy _around me."

Jack leaned back and stared into my eyes. "It's so _cu__**-te**_"

The heat in my core was becoming overwhelming form the possessive praise in his voice. 

He chuckled and nuzzled his nose against mine affectionately.

_This was too much. _

I was surrounded by his warmth and scent, but it wasn't enough. I _needed _more.

I grabbed Jack's face between my hands and crashed my lips against his. Jack groaned in approval before pressing me further against the wall. His body completely enclosed mine as slide his large hands onto my waist. His hands burned my skin through the thin fabric of his shirt. My body felt like it was on_ fire_, and I moaned as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. Jack growled as his tongue hungrily attacked mine.

I wound my hands around his neck, urging him closer, and weaved my fingers through his hair. Despite the oily appearance, his hair was surprisingly clean and very soft.

Jack pulled away from my mouth and moved towards my neck. I shivered as I felt him hum against the curve of my throat.

I moaned loudly as he made a deliberate lick against my pulse.

"Do you remember that, Pop-_**Tart**_?" Jack growled against my ear.

Oh god_. I did._

The action forced another memory from my hungover brain—and it was of me grinding myself in Jack's lap while I tried to attack his neck with my mouth.

Everything else followed after and I froze in realization. 

Jack pulled back slightly and cupped my cheek with his palm.

My cheeks were practically inflamed as my memories from last night came flooding back.

Any doubt Jack had about how I felt about him were…_well out of the fucking window._


	9. Proving a theory right I guess

_**Author's Note: **_

You ever write something and revisit it but every time you do...you just despise your own writing more and more? Yeah that's what happened.

Anyways I've been in a funk lately and have not been liking my own writing. I've been going through phases of decently enjoying my previous chapters...to completely cringing when I read them lol. And then writer's block kept hitting me as a result...blah blah. This is not a sympathy post! Just wanted to update you guys and let you know I haven't (and don't plan to!) give up on this story at all. Unfortunately, your girl here is just a huge pessimist when it comes to her own writing lol. Plus, I may or may not have completely procrastinated studying for my exams...ANYWAYS, here's the update yall have been waiting for! And a very big THANK YOU to everyone who has continued to comment and follow/like this story :)) it means a lot to me & gave me motivation to get over my own insecurities. Stay safe & healthy everyone!

**Chapter 9**

**Yep, it's still Sunday**

I never thought I'd be so aroused and embarrassed at the same time_._

But here I am.

Pressed against the bathroom wall of my hot neighbor's apartment. _BY said hot neighbor. _

I blinked a couple times trying to see if my subconscious was playing some kind of cruel trick on me, and this was all just another one of my potentially-unhealthy dreams.

But Jack didn't fade away.

I didn't wake up.

Instead his hot breath continued to fan my face. The warmth from his palm practically burned my already inflamed skin as he cradled my cheek.

Jack didn't comment on my disheveled state; instead his burning gaze pinned me in place.

Despite the heavy tension of lust in the room, there was something in Jack's stare that remained gentle. _Patient._ Almost as though he was afraid the moment would pass as soon as it came.

"I remember," I said quietly. It was a wonder how I spoke at all. My lungs felt completely depleted at the proximity.

Jack slowly nodded in response.

He leaned forward until our faces were mere inches apart.

My breath hitched.

And then he stopped.

For what felt like an outrageously unprecedented amount of time, Jack stood immobile and silent-observing me as though he was waiting to see what I would do.

_I didn't even know what I was going to do. _I couldn't think.

The heat from his body radiated across my flushed form. I could smell his scent; earthy and musky. It filled my lungs. It felt like Jack was everywhere all at once. His presence was like a sauna; overwhelming and suffocating, but somehow I found the overstimulation intoxicating.

At some point, my brain turned to autopilot because within seconds my hands grasped at the back of his neck and edged him closer. My senses were in overload as I traced the curve of his throat with my nose.

_God, he smells good._

Jack groaned softly and leaned his face against the crook of my shoulder.

"This isn't a good idea," his voice muffled against my skin. Unmistakably, I heard the caution in his tone. I could see it vividly-as though his deep voice _seeped with red_-a glaring warning to end this while I still had the chance.

That should have stopped me, but it didn't.

"Why?" I asked, electricity flowing through me as I pressed my lips against his neck.

His breathing, unsteady and loud, sounded against my ear.

It felt wonderful kissing his skin-his racing pulse under my lips. The type of wonderful that turned my sober state into a stronger drunken haze than last night.

"Why?" I asked again, my mouth painting a trail to his jaw.

A purr vibrated through Jack's chest as his hands grasped my waist. His touch permeated through the thin material of my (_his)_ shirt, leaving a trail of flames in their wake.

Longingly, my fingertips traveled across the ruined flesh of his cheeks-_which felt softer now than they ever had before_. Jack shuddered as he closed his eyes, nuzzling his face against my palm.

My breath hitched at the sight of his bliss. I brushed my thumbs against his skin, savoring the act of intimacy between us.

Leaning forward, my tongue traced the outline of the small scar that ran across his bottom lip.

Instantly, Jack pulled my hands away from his face and pressed them against the wall. I was met with his piercing eyes, which somehow appeared warm despite the dark intensity in them.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with fire?" he asked, unnervingly calm.

The tension in the room escalated at the paradox of his rigid composure. Despite the control he emulated, Jack was panting like a dog in heat. His restraint was so apparent I felt it press itself against my stomach.

"Shouldn't you, my sweet little_ Doc-toor,_ know better?" his nose pressed against mine as his breath washed over my face.

_I did know better. _

Beneath the rigid exterior he portrayed, Jack was pleading with me. It was like a light at the end of his dark pupils. Begging me to follow out and never look back.

"I'm not afraid of you, Jack." I breathed firmly.

"Oh, you should be," he chuckled darkly. The small smirk on his lips heavily contrasted the sadness in his eyes.

"Why would I be afraid of you? You're not exactly dangerous," I joked half-heartedly. Somehow, I knew that wasn't entirely true.

In what was a poor attempt to ease the tension, unsurprisingly _it didn't. _

Jack released one of my wrists as he circled his thumb across my cheek.

"I am. Very dangerous. Especially for you." He spoke softly and evenly, the control in his tone appeared more terrifying than his bursts of anger. "And you should leave before I lose all my gentlemen-like_ restrain-tah_."

He stepped away from me then.

Just enough to give me space to move past him and out the door. With one arm lifted toward the exit, Jack's darkened eyes bore into mine, practically _**daring **_my defiant nature.

I gulped but stood my ground.

My back remained pressed against the wall as I tried to steady my breathing. But I refused to drop his challenging stare. I refused to give him the reaction he was so used to.

_Deep down my subconscious knew that was incredibly stupid._

That in fact, Jack was warning me, _perhaps even trying to save me_-but my pride and need to stand up for myself was too high.

"No. Push me away if you don't want me, but I won't leave because you expect me to," I stated, even surprising myself at the steadiness in my voice.

"Try to scare me all you want, but I'm not afraid of you." Despite the tremor I felt in my knees, it was true. I wasn't scared of him.

Jack's tongue flickered against his mouth, grazing his scarred skin. The action mimicked that of a snake. His blackened gaze was unreadable.

"Hmm...I see," he crooned.

He took a step forward.

A cold wash of adrenaline made me push myself off the wall as I realized he was now between me and the door.

Breathe. In. Out. _Breathe._

_I've set myself in a trap._

The corners of his mouth curved upward in a leer when he saw the recognition in my eyes. It took all my self-restraint not to physically recoil as he took another step towards me.

And another.

_Agonizingly slowly. _

But even now, I wasn't afraid. Because he was proving his point.

No matter how much he 'pushed my buttons', I didn't react in blind rage or cower in fear-instead, I was in a state of mixed defiance and shyness.

I realized then this was a test.

"Sooo…." he drawled, his dark eyes gleaming. "My brave little doc-tor isn't afraid of me."

_Smack. _The sound of Jack sucking in his scars filled his apartment.

He continued in his liquid slink, edging himself closer until his breath fanned across my face once again.

"Tell me then, cupcake," he murmured, his lips ghosting over mine. "Am I every woman's wet dream? Hmm.. _or is it just __**you**__?_" he teased, pulling me into his embrace.

My throat felt incredibly parched as I attempted to regain my breathing. Any witty response I would have come up with was halted as his erection pressed against my stomach.

_Fuck, he's huge-_

"Do I turn you on, _Pop-__**Tart**__?_" he purred, his voice sounded like velvet.

The sound of my blood pumping through my ears made the room spin slightly. I was in a daze, constantly overwhelmed and deprived of him all at once.

Pride made me deny it, with a small shake of my head.

"Liar," he smirked softly against my lips.

Jack grasped the back of my neck, his fingers tangling in my long hair, as he captured my mouth with his own.

He lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, as he pressed me against the wall. My arms wound around his neck as I gasped into his mouth. His tongue carefully traced my quivering own, groaning when I returned the kiss with equal force.

Hot. _It was unbearably hot._

I could feel Jack's warmth seep through the thin material of clothing separating us, his touch nearly searing my skin. It was like I was on a high that constantly craved_** more. **_The burning feeling was becoming intolerable as it traveled below my navel.

Deprived of oxygen, I broke the kiss and threw my head back as Jack's mangled lips moved to my neck. My head spun as I felt him alternate between nipping and kissing my throat.

"Jack," I moaned, my fingers blindly tangling themselves into his hair.

He grunted against my collarbone in response and urged me closer by grasping my bottom. I yelped softly, realizing then I wasn't wearing pants. Jack didn't seem to mind at my lack of attire, instead my moans encouraged his menstruations as he marked my throat.

"Mine," he growled as he licked the bruised skin between my shoulder and neck. It was so repressed and inaudible I wasn't sure I heard him correctly.

_I wasn't sure I was supposed to._

Squeezing my eyes shut, I savored the feeling of his excitement pressing against my core. Jack continued to growl barely audible phrases against my skin as he ground himself into me, pressing me further into the wall.

His hot palm cupped my breast through the thin fabric separating skin to skin. I just about lost all resolve as his thumb brushed across my hardened nipple.

Whimpering, I bucked my hips upwards to meet his, I pulled his lips back to mine. Jack groaned in approval at my sudden forwardness.

More. I needed _**more.**_

Almost urgently, I grasped the bottom of his wife-beater and began to yank it over his head. Jack pulled back far enough to let me finish throwing the top onto the floor, making my fingers fumble beneath his consuming gaze. He pulled the T-shirt off my body in one swift motion, before I tugged his mouth back onto mine.

Jack clutched me closer, gripping the back of my thighs, as he began to walk us out of the small bathroom and into his bedroom.

My back hit the mattress as Jack's body pressed against mine. An animalistic growl filled the room as he explored my almost naked frame.

_I was on cloud nine. _

Skin to skin. Satin on silk. Hot and velvet. Warm and smooth…._Oh God!_

Jack's lips traveled down my neck to my chest. He sucked and nibbled at each breast, making sure to flick at it with his tongue. _Slowly._

I arched my back, gasping for air as the friction from his scars overstimulated my sensitivity. My fingers fisted in his hair and I moaned his name.

He continued his pursuit along my body, ghosting his lips across my goose-bumped skin until he reached the top of my panties.

Raising his gaze to meet mine, Jack's penetrating stare held me in place as he pulled down the silk cloth. He trailed kisses and licks along my inner thigh, moving closer to my now bare center.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as the delectable ache pooled a slow burning pressure between my legs. I wanted to say something-suddenly feeling very self-conscious-but his hot breath filled my body, effectively silencing any objections, when his nose nuzzled my dripping entrance.

I was practically arching off the mattress with open-mouthed pants when I felt his tongue eagerly stroke along my slit. Jack gripped my thighs over his shoulders and groaned into my core.

Warm, brown eyes lustfully peered up at mine as Jack began to suck gently, slipping a finger inside of me slowly.

_I was a mess. _

Moaning his name senselessly into the room. Jerking and bucking against his hot tongue. His scars only added to the sinful friction and I found myself trying to push away the guilt of enjoying the pleasure his disfigurement added to my pulsing cunt.

The heat was building unbearably tense, burning through my body. _Close. __**So close.**_

"Oh goooddd..._Jack_"

Searing white blinded my vision as I came.

Gasping for air, I met Jack's gaze. He was still nestled between my thighs, peering up at me with such a dark, intense longing it nearly made me unravel all over again.

"You're amazing," he crooned huskily, licking his scarred lips. There was an insatiable echo in his voice, as though he was a starved man who only got a glimpse of food.

I pulled him up towards me and groaned as his tongue entered my mouth. Whimpering when I tasted my essence on his lips, my hands ran down his muscular chest and stopped at his abdomen.

"Your turn," I whispered against his lips. He groaned in response, effectively re-igniting the heat in my navel.

Pushing him onto the mattress, my mouth explored his toned chest, licking and nipping at the hot skin. I trailed from his abdomen down to the seam of his boxers.

Glancing up at him from under my eyelashes, I held his gaze as I pressed open-mouthed kisses along the fabric covering his member. Moaning, I darted my tongue along his clothed length, stopping to suck at the protruding tip.

_Fuck, I want to know how he tastes._

Jack grunted and grabbed a fistfull of my hair.

"Sorry cupcake, we can play another time. I can't wait anymore," he growled roughly against my lips, sounding physically pained.

In an instant, Jack had flipped me back down on the mattress and was looking down at me with a lascivious gaze.

My eyes widened at the realization he had also pulled down his boxers. He was generous in width and especially length. I almost drooled at the sight.

"My eyes are up here," he smirked above me, causing me to blush under his piercing stare.

"Like I said, you're nice to look at." I replied without thinking.

He chuckled as he buried his nose into the crook of my neck. The next thing I felt was a delicious pressure, centered right at the heat that was screaming for his touch. I bucked my hips, desperate to get more friction, but Jack held them in place.

"Didn't they ever teach you patience was a virtue?" he giggled against my ear.

I felt like I was going mad with want.

"You're the only who said you couldn't wait anymore," I mumbled weakly in response. Attempting to jerk my hips forward to no avail.

"I like seeing you this way," he grunted hotly. "All hot and bothered for little ole me. Makes me want to stop and smell the roses."

His thick length rubbed along my wet folds.

"And boy, did I find a pretty rose," he groaned against me.

"Jack..._please_…." I begged against his throat.

Jack didn't require any further encouragement. He slid into my body, filling me completely as we both moaned in wanton pleasure.

_Hot. Burning. Jack!_

It was unbearable how good it felt. No one had ever made me feel this full-_this complete. _I raked my fingernails along his back, urging him closer and eliciting profanities from him as his groans rumbled through my body,

I really was trapped now.

The intoxicating way he grasped my body against his, fucking me into his mattress, was enough to make me wish this would never end.

My legs wrapped around the small of his back, holding him in place as he pounded me into the cotton sheets. I bit into the skin of my shoulder, drawing blood by mistake, but Jack moaned as though he enjoyed the pain.

"So tight…" he groaned against my throat.

The heat in my navel was coiling in an unimaginably burning friction. My hands tangled in his hair, whimpering his name in uncontrolled desire. Jack moaned and growled as he thrust harder, quickening his pace to make my head dizzy from the pleasure.

The thrusts became more frantic and erratic, both of us clinging to each other in blinded want. With each whimper and moan I released; I felt the deep groans of Jack against my ear.

_God, I was close._

More clearly this time, I heard Jack growl, "Mine, you're _**mine**_."

I felt myself spill over the edge, helplessly screaming his name as my body convulsed-my walls clenching around his hard cock over and over. Jack released a loud, animalistic groan as he came inside of me.

Panting against each other, we relaxed from our high and laid in our lazy embrace. My fingers combed through his hair. I wasn't sure how long we stayed like that, but at some point Jack rolled over onto his back.

He pulled me onto his chest, placing a kiss at the top of my head.

Peering up at him I said in a post-sex daze,

"Thank god I use birth control."

….

_Monday, September 17th, 10:25am_

I was wearing a scarf. In the middle of post-summer to pre-fall weather. Inside during my hospital shift.

Yep, not suspicious at all.

It especially didn't come off as suspicious to Olivia-whom very graciously (and professionally) acknowledged said garment by screaming, "DID YOU FINALLY GET LAID?" in the middle of the cafeteria.

Sometimes,_ and by sometimes, I mean right now,_ I really hate Olivia's inability to control her blunt outbursts.

"Why don't you just announce over the microphone, Liv?" I grumbled in annoyance.

"You're avoiding my question. Is that a yes?" She asked, ignoring my discomfort.

I mumbled something unintelligible in response.

I left the table when she gave a delighted squeal and tried to coax me for all "the dirty details".

…..

_1:17pm_

Note to self: _never_use a scarf as a disguise again.

Crane not only spent 40 minutes staring me down in an idiotically confused gaze only he could form, but he also had the nerve to point out to Dr. Kurvousky my "unprofessional attire" and how it "violated the medical code".

_Medical code? Really?_

Hence me having to endure the embarrassment of answering Dr. Kurvousky's concern as to why I was wearing a scarf.

"I'm just feeling sort of under the weather. Woke up with a sore throat," I shrugged.

Dr. Kurvousky nodded, accepting my lame excuse, but not without giving me a mini-lecture that if I didn't feel well I needed to call in sick.

"Not worth the risk of you or our patients," he said in the same fatherly tone he always did.

I nodded as he walked out of the room, happy to know the awkward encounter was put to an end.

"You know, I'm happy for you. Maybe now that you're getting some you won't be such a bitch to work with," Crane stated in a smug calmness I couldn't stand.

"Well if that's true, I can't wait until you finally convince some poor soul to sleep with you so I can say the same for you and your bitchy attitude."

Crane's eye twitched but he said nothing.

I turned to leave before adding, "Too bad you'll never find someone who won't think you're a repulsive creep."

I'm pretty sure Crane's eye twitched the rest of the day.

…..

_7:24pm_

I was a puddle of nerves walking into the apartment building.

Although Jack had woken up before me to make me coffee (and surprisingly fed me a balanced breakfast), for my shift at work, I wasn't exactly sure where we stood. What if he was just being polite?

Okay well Jack didn't exactly scream polite, or the type to do things out of politeness, but...he was confusing.

One second, he had been pushing me away to pinning me against his wall-then warning me how dangerous he is apparently-and then leading to us doing the dirty in bed.

My body shook with desire at the memories of last night.

Grumbling to myself, I remembered the annoying encounter I had with Crane. What kind of asshole thinks he has any right to comment on his coworker's sex life?

"Asshole," I grumbled as I attempted to unlock my apartment.

"Bad day, cupcake?" a velvety voice spoke behind me.

I jumped slightly and turned to face a smirking Jack.

_God he's delicious._

"You could say that," I replied, trying to ignore the blush creeping on my cheeks at his presence.

Annoyingly our little "encounter" last night only made my embarrassing antics around him worse. I nearly dropped the keys from being so flustered.

"And what's got my little doc so upset?" he teased with curiosity.

Before I could respond, his large hands covered mine as he opened my front door.

_Large hands that were all over my body last night. _

I swallowed the drool in my mouth and forced myself out the daze induced from his proximity. When we entered my apartment, I had to physically restrain myself from jumping him.

"It's nothing, it's stupid," I mumbled but Jack's questioning stare pushed me further.

I bit my lip.

"Erm, everyone at work noticed the scarf I was wearing and put two and two together," I replied blushing furiously.

Jack was quiet for a moment before raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm...so did some "Asshole" feel the need to point that out to you?" he asked, his tone dangerously low.

"Yeah, but it's whatever. I told him no one will ever want to be with him anyway and I'm pretty sure it gave him an aneurysm."

Jack chuckled, eyes twinkling in approval.

"See, my little Pop-_**Tart**_ always proving my theories right," he purred.

I shook my head in an attempt to steady myself from the seductive growl in his voice.

"What theories exactly?" I asked.

"You never let anyone get you down," he stated matter of factly. "You also proved another theory last night.

"And what's that?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

Jack winked, "Always knew you were a screamer."

….

_8:15pm_

I opened the door and was greeted with a sheepish Peter, who was holding a wrapped up plate of Mrs. Larde's cooking. Peter smiled but within seconds his expression fell as his eyes flickered behind me.

I quickly glanced over my shoulder and saw Jack staring daggers at Peter.

_If looks could kill._

Clearing his throat, Peter said, "Here you go, D. Just wanted to drop these off."

"Thanks, kiddo! Do you want to come inside? I promise I won't let grumpy pants bother you."

Peter attempted to smile but he met Jack's gaze again, and instead his expression fell into a grimace.

"No that's okay, D. I gotta get some stuff done anyway." he said, averting my gaze.

I frowned at his discomfort.

_Why did Jack have such a strong hatred for someone as sweet as Peter?_

I was going to make sure Jack learned his manners. Peter was just a kid anyway!

Peter coughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. "Erm, I hate doing this, D, but your neighbors made a noise complaint and I gotta ask you to keep it down next time."

My neighbors...made a noise complaint…._about ME?_

The only other person on this floor was Mr. Walters. _Deaf, _Mr. Walters.

Peter must have seen my confused expression because he added quickly, "It wasn't on your floor. It was the people above you. And erm...well below too." He added, turning beat red.

I continued to furrow my brow. _What?_

"I don't understand? I'm barely in my apartment to make noise?" I said, bewildered.

The sound of Jack sucking in his scars made me glance at him. His gaze shifted from Peter's flustered form to mine. For the first time, Jack was full on _smirking._ His warm eyes were twinkling with mischief.

Wait-

"It was when you guys...I mean….you were really loud, D." Peter blurted out.

He absolutely refused to look at me.

_Oh my god. _

"Peter-" I choked out in horrified embarrassment.

"I'm not judging! Just please….keep it down." he said meekly. And with that, Peter practically ran down the hallway.

Sweet, innocent little Peter had to come to my apartment and ask me to keep it down.

BECAUSE THE APARTMENT BUILDING HEARD ME DURING-

I am a bitch of the first order.

Peter will never be able to look at me in the eye again.

I didn't know how long I stood there holding my door open in shock, but I was too flustered to notice.

_Are my eyes twitching?_

Jack pressed himself against my back and leaned down to nuzzle my neck. My body trembled in humiliation as I felt him chuckle against my ear.

I didn't have to turn around to know Jack was still smirking.

"Told you you're a screamer, _Pop-__**Tart**_."


	10. A bad day calls for dessert!

_**Author's Note: (If you want an unnecessarily long update as to why I was gone/about the story, here ya go) **__*peaks out from my accidental hiatus* Heyyyy…..how ya doin…? _

_Unfortunately, my mental health took a bad toll & I wasn't in a good place for writing :/ thankfully I'm doing better & am excited to start this up again!_

_To anyone who checked up on me or kept requesting I update, thank you! It means a lot to me that you guys enjoy my writing, and the reassurance really helps me out. I love you all 3_

_So for my months of silence, I tried to make this chapter longer than usual. I'm already working on the next update, so stay tuned for that too! We have another character appearance then & I'm excited to add our fav hero into the mix! I know my updates are sporadic, but I have a lot planned so it won't be abandoned. I fully plan on finishing this story but that won't be for a long time lol-too much plot I want to develop. _

_This chapter has some fluff but it's in the process! I've always pictured the Joker as someone who battles between normalcy and complete madness. You'll see this (and probably have already) as the story progresses too. There's also more smut in this one...what can I say? I'm a whore for Jack/Joker & so is Diana lol. I'm also a sucker for M+ stories so…*shrugs* Don't say I didn't warn you. But don't worry, the plot is building & I'm super excited for you guys to see where this is going to go!_

_Also, to address the questions of "when will Jack transition to Joker?" soon! I really want it to be a smooth transition so it might take a chapter or two to build up-that way it'll make sense but I have a clear idea of how it'll go. This is a PRE-joker story, so currently Joker and Batman don't exist yet. They're both in their early stages so it'll happen soon. That almost means it'll get angsty for a sec, but trust the process and know there's a method to my madness. Erm...well sort of. _

_If you read all my rambling…thank you lol. As usual, thank you so much for reading, favoriting, bookmarking, etc. this story! It means the world to me! Hope you enjoy :)_

…_._

_Wednesday, October 17th, 9:45am_

We had gotten into a routine over the past few weeks.

It was almost an unspoken rule that Jack stop by every night. Sometimes I'd come home late from work and Jack would already be waiting for me with takeout from my favorite Thai place.

It wasn't the most healthy thing in the world, and I noticed Jack avoided eating his vegetables at all costs. He only ate the orange chicken and pad thai noodles, leaving a sad heap of fried peas and carrots on the side of his plate. I'd tease him about his lack of a diverse diet but Jack would just put the uneaten veggies on my plate and insist he left them for me because he knew I liked them.

It was also probably the sweetest thing he's ever done and _it nearly melted me into a puddle._

Other times Jack would be the one late.

Always "work related stuff", which I still didn't exactly know what that entailed but I wasn't one to push for answers. He said he was in the freelance business and it seemed to be working well for him. Jack never complained about money and _**NEVER **_let me pay for food.

The couple of times I had gotten us food (limited due to my unnervingly long work schedule), Jack would always sneak his cash in my pant pocket or table.

When I confronted him about never letting me pay, Jack didn't get upset or overly defensive.

Instead he just smirked and replied, "I've never had the chance to be chivalrous and you work way more than me. I like showing my appreciation to my favorite healer."

Needless to say, I was a blushing tomato and didn't fight him on the topic again.

I didn't really know what I had expected to happen after the _(VERY HOT) _morning sex we shared. I definitely never thought my moody neighbor debacle would turn into some sexy romance plot. _But I sure as hell wasn't complaining. _

That didn't stop the anxiety I had when it came down to determining _what _exactly was happening between me and Jack.

We never had the conversation or even declared any feelings openly. Jack didn't seem like the type of person to do those things.

It was too_ ordered _for him. Too definitive.

But he did _show _his affection. Whether it was him dropping off a coffee while I studied or rubbing my back when I was tired from work-it was clear Jack displayed his feelings more than he spoke them.

Despite his previous isolation, Jack welcomed the physical contact.

_God, he loved physical contact and I was in heaven._

It wasn't always sexual_ (not that my libdo could complain when it was)_. Sometimes he would press himself behind me while I washed the dishes and smell my hair. Whenever I'd doze off while we're watching a film on the couch, I'd awake on his chest while he played with my curls

Most of the time, his sweet gestures turned sexual. But Jack never pushed-always aware if I was too tired from work.

Usually_** I **_was the instigator.

Pushing myself back against his crotch, until he'd growl and take me against the kitchen counter. Other times I wasn't so subtle-climbing onto his lap and kissing him senseless. It always ended with us in a sweaty, naked mess. At this point we'd gone through almost every inch of my apartment.

Jack never complained, instead teasing me that I wasn't such an "innocent Pop-_Tart_".

Hence the brilliant idea of surprising him with a strip tease with me covering myself in whipped cream topped with _(you guessed it!)_ crumbled poptarts.

I already had the supplies in my kitchen, as well as a new black lingerie set I'd bought for the occasion.

Anxiously I bounced my knee and fidgeted in my seat. In order to pull off Jack's surprise, I needed to get drunk ahead of time. There was no way my self-conscious ass was going to do all _**that **_confidently while _sober._

"What's got you so riled up? Can't wait to see your lover boy?", Olivia piped up across from me.

I rolled my eyes and scrunched my nose. I couldn't imagine Jack's reaction to Olivia's new nickname for him.

"I'm starting to overthink operation Pop-tart."

Yep. That's our_** actual **_code name. I have no excuses except my cognitive ability has clearly been overthrown by my carnal instincts.

Olivia snorted, "I told you, just put on some stripper song and turn yourself into a snack. That'll drive grumpy pants crazy."

I squirmed, whether from nervousness or embarrassment I wasn't sure.

"Besides, I'm sure after this past month you've turned that internal frown of his upside down,' Olivia said, laughing.

Admittedly, that part was true. Jack didn't shoot death glares to every single person that crossed his path anymore. He even greeted the doorman a couple times, much to the shock of everyone. It was only when I was around but still...it was_ something._

Except Peter. I had no idea why, but it was like some weird territorial thing.

Thankfully Peter just pretended he never had to give me the "please be more quiet during sex, you're bothering the other tentants talk", and we got back to normal quickly. But that didn't stop Jack from literally growling or pulling me close to him every time Peter tried to hug me.

I couldn't tell if it was cute or hilarious-mostly absurd that someone like Jack would be threatened by an underage teenager. But..._still, kind of cute? _

Regardless none of that sedated the apprehension in my stomach.

I resisted the pitiful urge to bury my face in my hands.

"I'm going to humiliate myself, Liv," I grumbled.

"You already have before and he clearly thinks it's cute," she retorted.

_Can't argue against that._

…...

_1:54pm_

I knocked on Dr. Kurvousky's office door. He had requested I meet with him during my break to brief me for the Medical Conference this weekend.

Within a minute I was ushered inside and seated.

His office mimicked his personality-old and cozy. The traditionally wooden desk was riddled with intricate carvings lined with gold metal. His walls were arranged with educational diplomas and countless awards. In the center, he kept a photo of his wife and two children-showcasing his biggest accomplishment as he called it.

_Dr. Kurvousky really was a national treasure in the vice that was Gotham. _

"Well, I'm sure you're just as excited as I am for the conference. Since this is your first conference, I want to inform you ahead of time what'll be expected of you and tips."

Shifting in my seat, I nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Now you'll be in a room with many accomplished individuals. And that's exactly what you want," he said triumphantly. He shuffled through some folders and pulled out my academic files.

"You have a few publications from your undergraduate and graduate careers, so take this opportunity to discuss them. I've already passed along to many colleagues that you're at the top of your class. All you have to do is show them who you are."

I wasn't as confident as Dr. Kurvousky that was all it would take for my medical career to flourish but I managed another nod.

"Thank you for believing in me. I don't really feel ready for something like this," I said meekly. Sometimes I wasn't so sure I deserved it.

"Of course, Diana. I'm not just your mentor, but also a friend. And I'm going to give you the same advice I give to my children, don't be so hard on yourself. You have a lot more to give than the people who've done enough."

Sometimes I wondered if Dr. Kurvousky did motivational speaking on the side.

…

_3:15pm_

The briefing had gone relatively well. After giving me the run-down on his best tips to stand-out and make a name for myself, Kurvousky had managed to boost the tiny fragment of confidence I possessed.

Humming to myself, I examined my patient's CT scan.

Well, _attempted to. _

"Ah, I see pretending to know what you're doing is still working out for you," spoke the nauseatingly annoying voice of Crane.

"Right back at ya, bud," I replied casually, not bothering to look from my screen.

I heard Crane snort behind me, "Cute."

I wrinkled my nose but said nothing. Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away!

That plan was vetoed immediately by Jonathon's next comment.

"You know, I still can't seem to wrap my head around how you managed to get yourself a free pass to the medical expo," he drawled.

"Yep, it's like a fever dream for me too, buddy," I said dully.

I felt Jonathon's breath behind my ear, "Let's be honest, we both know whatever favors you're doing for Dr. Kurvousky are what really secured your ticket."

_Excuse me?_

"It's a shame really. That you feel the need to whore yourself out. I would think you'd know better than that," he continued casually.

Any prior plan to ignore him was completely abandoned now.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I nearly screeched, recoiling in my seat in an attempt to get away from him.

_I strongly debated just strangling him._

Once again my personal space was invaded as he leaned over my shoulder to peer at the screen.

"Are you planning on using that wonderful eloquence of yours at the conference this Saturday? Because word of advice, you're already going in on thin-ice and I'd hate to see you fail more than you already at are finding the lesion on the lateral-"

I stood up abruptly and faced Crane. He stumbled slightly in surprise but composed himself quickly.

_I was seething._

"Listen asshole, because I'm only repeating this once: whatever narcissism disorder you have you should seek help. I've never given you a reason to bother me except that my test scores are higher than yours. Because newsflash, I got in because I'm smarter than you. I out-perform you on every exam. How does that feel?" I snarled smugly.

Crane opened his mouth but shut it quickly.

_There goes that eye twitch._

We were starting to get the attention of a herd of PA's but I didn't care.

"When we started this program together I had no ill-will towards you. You continuously go out of your way to bother me and I've clearly been too subtle. Whatever you need to do to get over me getting into the conference and not you is your problem. Keep it to yourself unless you want me to go straight to the board about all the times you tried to inflict experimental protocols for routine patients."

Crane visibly paled. Obviously I would go to the board regardless, but I only caught him doing it a couple times doing our first year, and had gone straight to our mentor. After Dr. Kurvousky's reprimanding I was sure Jonathon hadn't tried that again.

Still, it went for good ammo now.

"And if you ever overstep around me one more time, I will personally ensure the only lesions I observe are the ones I'll inflict on your poor excuse of a brain," I seethed in his face.

I could see the rage in Crane's eyes, but he remained silent. His jaw clenched and unclenched a couple times before he stormed out of the room.

My eyes burned before I fled to the bathroom and locked myself in a stall.

I barely made it in time before the tears started flowing.

…

_3:37pm_

I can't believe that bastard made me cry.

I wasn't sure if I was more mad at myself or the situation, but this whole _'crying whenever I feel emotions too intensely'_ thing was getting old.

A knock broke me out of my sniffling.

"Hey," it was Olivia. "I heard what happened. Open the door."

Deciding to be a child I mustered a pitiful, "No," and blew my nose.

A sigh came from the otherside of the stall before I heard Olivia slump against the door.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I hear Crane's crying too."

I snorted. Although I doubted he actually was, _I'd pay to see that._

"Come on, D. You have every right to feel frustrated but you really handed it to him today. He left work early after that. Gave Dr. Kurvousky some lame excuse that his grandmother fell down. Crane doesn't have a grandmother," Olivia explained with a chuckle.

_He left work for that?_

"Why would he leave work because I yelled at him?" I sniffled in confusion.

I only yelled in self-defense. _HE was the one who invaded my personal space and verbally attacked me._

There was a pause before Olivia stated, "Probably because he has a crush on you."

I nearly choked. He-

_WHAT?_

I blinked a couple of times before regaining the ability to speak. I felt nauseous.

"Liv, I don't know if you took something before coming into work but the only reason he fights with me is because he sees me as a threat to his career."

Olivia made a noise of frustration, or perhaps annoyance-I couldn't tell. "You really think he only has it out for you because you score better than him? There's 4 of you in this program. Remember that one time when Mark scored better than both of you a year ago? Crane never batted an eye at him Or when that kid Artem got an offer with Global Health? Didn't even comment on it. Crane only competes with you. Think that's coincidence?"

I could feel bile rising in my throat. _This had to be a misunderstanding._

"That doesn't mean anything! There's no way-"

Olivia huffed, cutting me off. "Ever since you and lover boy started getting closer, have you noticed Crane picks on you more? Bothers you more?" she pressed.

_Oh god._ No. No, no, noooo.

This couldn't be happening.

Jonathon had been more pestering lately. It wasn't exactly like Liv or the others kept quiet about my….relationship?_ (I'd deal with defining it later)._ Crane had overheard them….and it was then I realized he'd invaded my personal space_** every**_ shift since.

That bastard bullied me every chance he got-_even if somehow Olivia was right (which I couldn't comprehend on any level)_-there was no way in hell I'd ever see him other than a sexist asshole with ego issues.

"I hate everything," I groaned into my hands.

"Not Mr. Moody" Liv retorted sweetly.

_True._ I decided it was best to keep this information to myself. I had a bad feeling Jack finding out would only result in violence.

_Not that I particularly cared if Crane got his ass kicked, _I could take care of myself. But I _**did **_care if I saw Jack get taken away in handcuffs.

Besides, this was still just a _theory._ I refused to believe it was actually true.

I swallowed the bile in my mouth. "What do I do? It's not like I'd ever reciprocate feelings."

Although I couldn't see her, I practically felt Olivia shrug against the door. "To be honest, you don't need to do anything. I have a feeling he'll be too embarrassed to bother you again. At least for a while."

"Yeah," I said, trying to ignore the queasiness I felt.

"Don't worry about it. We both know this will blow over." Olivia hummed before continuing, "Besides, you have enough anxiety worrying about your Pop-Tart plan tonight."

_Don't remind me._

"Thanks, Liv," I mumbled against my palms.

As pitiful as I felt, I remembered something important:

_I really need to get back to work. _

_…._

_4:05pm_

PA's are such big mouths.

Well not exactly. It was more the nurse's fault, all they did was gossip. It was a distraction from the stress of work-so I understood.

_But still._

Now almost everyone on the floor had heard about how "I put Crane in his place".

Or at least that's how Olivia had put it. Dean had offered to step-in and personally speak to Crane so he left me alone, but I refused. I didn't need anyone else getting involved.

Besides, I was pretty sure after today, Jonathon was too embarrassed to bother me.

_So yay, I guess?_

Except I couldn't go the rest of the shift without hearing whispers from my coworkers.

Ugh, I really need a drink now.

…..

_5:32pm_

There was no way Liv was right.

The only reason Crane got more annoying was because the medical conference was coming up. He couldn't handle the thought of anyone in our program-_let alone a female_-being chosen over him.

That had to be it. No other explanation.

_5:57pm_

….right?

_6:05pm_

It doesn't matter anyway! Crane has no business harassing me, and this just proves he's an entitled prick.

_6:11pm_

Also, _gross._

_6:20pm_

I hate men.

….

_8:40pm_

I wasn't drunk enough.

Jack was going to be over any minute. I had invited him over under the guise of dinner and a movie, not revealing the anxiety inducing plan I had in an attempt to seduce him.

I had slept with him over a handful of times-too many for me to count anymore. _Why was I so nervous to do this?_

Hence the need to quench my nerves with alcohol.

However, I was far too sober. In retrospect and irony, I really shouldn't have chugged another beer bottle-but I was desperate to soothe my nerves. And I was still a little disgruntled from my encounter with Crane.

_Gross. _

I wasn't sure if I was referring to Crane or the beer at this point.

"Are we celebrating something cupcake, or do I need to have an intervention?"

The sound of Jack's voice made me drop the empty bottle and it shattered as it hit the hardwood floor of my kitchen.

I forgot he knew where my spare key was and could let himself in. Blushing I went to grab my broom.

_So much for seducing him._

"I had a hard day at work and wanted to take the edge off," I mumbled as I walked past him.

Without a word, Jack grabbed the dust-pan and broom from my hands as he began cleaning the glass off the floor.

"Hmmm. What's got you so riled up then?" The question slipped casually off his tongue, but here was an underlying mirth in his tone. As though he was expecting me to tell him I was being harassed at work.

Which I kind of was, but Crane was more like a mosquito than an actual threat.

_If only smacking him with a fly-swatter got rid of him._

"Nothing really, just nervous for the medical conference I have Saturday. My boss is making a big deal out of it and I guess I'm letting it get to me," I deflected.

Not a lie...but not the present truth either.

Jack continued to study me. The room filled with the smacking sound of him sucking in his scars. I had noticed quickly it was a habit he did whenever he was in deep thought.

"I need the name," he finally said.

Confused, I furrowed my brows, "A name for what?"

"For the bastard that always gives you a hard time," he replied evenly, as though we were talking about the weather and _**not**_ how he was asking for the identity of the man he wanted to beat to a pulp for stressing me out.

When Dean had brought up his offer, I knew he'd just threaten Crane and not actually do anything unless it was self-defense.

But with Jack I wasn't so sure that boundary was there. Despite his calm outward appearance, I could see the tension in his body, knuckles practically white as they held the broom, and the flickers of rage in his amber eyes.

For a brief moment, I wondered if the broom would snap between the death grip in his palms.

I shook my head. "Nah, I already told him I'd kick his ass if he tried to correct my CT scans again," I said jokingly, shrugging off the intensity in the atmosphere.

Unless I wanted to see Jack go to prison, there was no way I was giving him Crane's name.

The mirth didn't fade from his gaze, but Jack grinned in approval. "There's my feisty, doc-_**tor**_. Always surprising me," he purred.

The sound went straight to my core._ Focus!_

I attempted to swallow the sudden dryness in my mouth. "Speaking of surprises, are you ready for dinner?"

Jack hummed, "Mmm, what's on the menu? I mus-_st _say, I'm excited to see what my little healer cooked up for tonight."

"I was actually thinking of starting with dessert," I said, miraculously without waiver in my voice.

Jack raised his eyebrows, staring at me as though he could decipher my thoughts.

Licking the corners of his scarred lips he said, "Got a sweet-tooth tonight, Pop-_**Tart?**_"

_Oh, you have no idea._

…

_The alcohol was definitely hitting me now._

It was a wonder how I convinced Jack to sit still. But he sat on the couch, his hands gripping the decorative pillows in self-restraint.

The sight of him desperately battling his desires was enough to keep me from acting on my own and abandoning the idea to jump him.

It was one of those rare moments that Jack let me have _complete_ control, and I was going to take full advantage of it.

Swaying my hips to the beat, I peeled off the last layer of clothing that hid my skimpy lingerie set. Now I slowly danced in front of Jack with nothing but the barely modest attire of bra and panties with thigh highs to match.

A deep growl rumbled from Jack, but he made no move to touch me. Instead one of the pillows was placed in a death grip between his arms.

I turned around, bending down to lightly graze his crotch with my ass. I heard a hiss behind me before his fingertips slide across my hips. Giggling I leaned my head against his shoulder and reached to wrap my arms around his neck.

_The alcohol mixed with my insatiable desire for this man were driving every move I made._

My lips brushed against his ear, "Ah, ah! No touching, or else you won't get your dessert."

Jack groaned before removing his hands to regrasp the pillow. We both knew he could easily take back control, but he didn't want to. As much as he loved being dominant, it was just as much fun for him to find out what I'd do next.

Grinding myself against him, I gasped as I felt the hardness in his pants. I looked behind me briefly to see Jack biting the pillow.

_If that wasn't the hottest thing I'd seen._

I found myself getting lost in the delicious friction, with Jack's muffled moaning encouraging me further. I almost brought myself to a climax before remembering I wanted to drive _**him **_crazy.

I unclasped the back of my bra, my adrenaline pumping as I practically felt Jack's eyes follow every movement.

Turning around, I peered over my shoulder as the thin fabric slipped off my body and onto the floor. My pelvic muscles clenched painfully from Jack's piercing gaze.

Standing up I made a move to grab my secret weapons.

_Time to make a Diana sundae._

Licking my lips, I grasped his hand and sprayed a layer of whipped cream over his index finger. Jack sucked at his scars in anticipation.

Leaning forward, I placed his finger in my mouth and sucked off the whipped cream. My tongue swirled around the appendage and I moaned at the taste of his skin.

The sound of Jack's groan shot straight to my throbbing clit. His body shook beneath me as any self-control he had left was waning thin.

Slowly I pulled his finger out of my mouth, completely aware of his penetrating gaze. His eyes widened as I sat back and sprayed the whipped cream over my breasts.

Jack's stare scorched my skin, fueling my intoxication further. He leaned forward, but I gently nudged him back with my foot.

"My turn," he growled.

It almost looked like he was pouting too. _How did he look terrifying and adorable at the same time?_

I shook my head teasingly. "Be patient or you'll miss the best part," I hummed.

Grabbing the container of crushed Pop-Tarts, I sprinkled them over the whipped cream.

Jack licked his lips. "Who knew my little _doc _was so creative?" he said in a deep voice.

"Do you want a taste?" I purred, feeling dizzy from the adrenaline and alcohol.

Without a word Jack pulled me onto his lap, his mouth latching on my right breast. I moaned as he devoured the dessert toppings off my body. His tongue swirled around my exposed nippled, forcing an audible gasp from me when he sucked on the sensitive skin.

I ground myself harder against the painfully hard bulge in his trousers. His hands grasped my hips and stilled me.

"Jack," I whimpered in desperation.

He hummed against my skin, moving onto the other breast and repeating his menstrations.

"You had your fun. Now I want my treat, Pop-_**Tart**_," he spoke breathily. "And I'm going to take my_ swe-et _time. Need to make sure I lick every drop."

Swiftly, he flipped us over. Jack towered over me as I lay against the cool leather couch. A trail of kisses inflamed my skin as he moved towards my navel.

I gasped as he ripped the flimsy thong and threw the ruined fabric onto the carpet.

Jack knelt down, pulling my right leg over his shoulder as he nipped at my thighs. He steadily inched his mouth towards my entrance, stopping to gently nibble, kiss, and lick the soft flesh of my inner thighs. The friction from his scars lulled me further into a wanton haze and I clung desperately to the cushions beneath me. His soft lustful hums drew goosebumps over my skin and I painfully resisted the urge to beg.

Jack's hot breath ghosted over my dripping core, "Mmmm, you are quite sweet." He pulled back to throw the t-shirt over his head.

Mischievously he grabbed the whipped cream can and dispensed a generous layer over my clit. I squirmed from the sensation but remained completely still at his mercy.

"But let's make this extra_ fun_," and with that he added a few Pop-Tart crumbs on top.

Whimpering beneath him, I tried to regain my breathing. I realized then the control I had earlier had always been in Jack's power. Once he had enough teasing, he somehow managed to turn his surprise and use it on me.

My head spun from the excitement. The feeling of his warm tongue traced the top layers of whipped cream, deliberately avoiding the skin underneath.

Moaning, I threw my head back and my eyes fluttered shut. The pressure in my abdomen felt like a suffocating heat from all the teasing. I bit my bottom lip in a pathetic attempt to stifle the sounds he evoked out of me.

I knew Jack wanted me to beg. This was payback for the "no touch rule"-or it must have been, because that was the only thing that kept him from interrupting my surprise.

I raised my head to meet Jack's stare. My body shook in desire as I watched him lick off the last remnants of whipped cream and pop-tart mixture.

"Mmmm, my Pop-_Tart_ turned into a Pop-_**Tart**_. You sure know how to spoil me," he cooed gleefully.

_If I wasn't so inebriated from the alcohol & his presence, I'd find it really cute how Jack mimicked a kid in a candy store._

Jack, feeling meriful, finally began to put me out of my misery as he dipped his tongue between my dripping folds.

"Ohhh!" I moaned loudly, my head slamming back against the couch cushions. "Jack-k, oo-oh!"

My core felt like it was being ignited, as though throbbing flame carried from Jack's skilled mouth traveled to every fiber in my body. He hummed in approval at my vocal praise, pulling my thighs closer against his face and sucking harder on my clit.

My hips thrashed against his scars as he inserted a finger, alternating between pumping his tongue and appendage out of my aching core.

Stars clouded my vision and I was certain I was going to faint from the intense pleasure. No one had ever made me feel this way, and yet it was like every time Jack had a magic touch.

_Close! _I was so close and I could feel myself begin to spill over the edge-

Abruptly I felt Jack stop and pull himself back slightly. I made a frustrated groan, peering down at him in disbelief.

"Ah, ah...not so fast, my sweet Pop-_**Tart**_," he grinned with a devilish glint in his eyes. "You've, uh, been a very naughty girl. Almost gave me a cavity from all these sweets," he teased.

Leaning forward he licked one of my hardened nipples, causing me to jerk beneath him and moan. "And naughty girls….need to earn their treats."

_I was so turned on I couldn't breathe. _

Jack had always been a hard lover, but he was more dominating than verbal. This was also the first time he hadn't made sure I got off right away, but I knew it was part of his revenge for the striptease I put him through. This side of him was newer but the pulsing heat in my core welcomed it eagerly.

He stood in front me, a large dent poking out from his pants. Still recovering from my daze, I shakingly sat up and grasped the protruding bulge, sliding my hand gently to grab his length.

Peering up at him, I rubbed his clothed member, placing a kiss on the exposed skin below his navel. I felt Jack shudder beneath my lips, while he pushed into my hand.

I smirked._ Two can play this game._

As much as I wanted to submit to Jack's dominance, there was a larger part of my defiant nature that decided to challenge him.

I continued placing open mouth kisses along his skin, lowering towards his clothed erection. My lips ghosted over the fabric as I flicked my tongue tauntingly.

Jack growled, grabbing a fistful of my hair and sending shivers down my spine. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, but it caused my thighs to clench with him caught in between.

"Enough teasing," he said through gritted teeth.

Maintaining eye contact, I shook my head playfully. I leaned forward towards his protruding tip, sucking over the clothed hardness.

Jack made a strangled noise, his grip in my hair tightening.

"I've been thinking about this all day," I murmured. "I'll tease you as much as I want."

There was a gleam of excitement in Jack's eyes, almost as though he was pleased I wasn't submitting to him.

"So...my kitten wants to play," he muttered, seemingly more to himself.

I continued my pursuit, nibbling at the fabric as I unbuttoned the top of his trousers and pushed them down. I drooled at the sight of his painfully stiff erection straining against the dark purple boxers. Leisurely I rubbed my nose against the cotton briefs, stopping to suck and trace the outline of his hardness. Jack made a series of frustrated hums as he jerked my hair lightly, more urgently.

Hooking my thumbs in the waistband of his boxers, I pulled them down revealing his long, thick member.

_It was a wonder how he fit._

Jack's blackened gaze bore into mine as I swirled my tongue along the tip. The grip in my hair had become painful but it somehow turned me on even more. His soft gasps and groans caused the throbbing between my legs to intensify, and I was certain I was dripping onto the carpet.

I pulled back slightly to grab the can of whipped cream and watched as Jack raised his brows in interest.

"Can I have my treat now?" I asked in a sultry purr.

There was a strangled moan before Jack managed a nod. Humming, I sprayed a layer of the sweet topping over his length.

_Jack for dessert was going to have to be a more regular occurrence._

Slowly I licked the sugary cream from base to tip, peering up to see his reaction. He returned my gaze with half-lidded eyes, glazed over in lust. His fingers rubbed against my scalp gently-_almost lovingly. _

I took him into my mouth as much as I could, gagging slightly as I felt him hit the back of my throat.

"Good girl," Jack growled above me

I continued pulling him in and out of my mouth, moaning from the taste of his cock. My hand went between my legs as I felt Jack begin to buck his hips, forcing more of his length down my throat.

_Fuck, I could get off just on pleasuring him._

Suddenly, Jack withdrew himself from my lips. He was peering down at me in such an intense desire I nearly came.

"No," he forced out, gaze shifting to the hand between my legs. "That's for me," he said roughly.

Before I could even think to formulate a response, he lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his hips, and laid me back down against the couch.

Torturously slow, he took his length and rubbed it against my slick folds.

"Nnghh-Jack!" I groaned, bucking my hips to seek some relief from the pounding in my core.

Lustfully hooded eyes bore into mine as Jack wordlessly entered inside me. A warm hand grasped my throat, pinning me in place as he pounded into me. He leaned forward, his free hand gripping onto my bottom and jerked my hips up so he could penetrate me deeper.

The burning in my navel felt like a forest fire. I was in a delicious trap, completely at his mercy at the way he held and fucked me with no restraint.

_Talk about a sugar high. _My eyes rolled into my head and I wondered if I'd pass out from the overindulgence.

Jack's hand left my throat and was replaced with his lips. I moaned his name, over and over, as he rubbed his scarred mouth affectionately along my neck, licking and nipping at the delicate skin. His biceps rippled beneath my fingertips in a delicious friction. My back arched as he shuddered against me, quietly groaning my name into the crook between my neck and shoulder.

I felt Jack grab the back of my legs and tugged them over his shoulders, giving him more access into my pulsing pussy. My nails raked his back at the ferocity of this new position.

Unable to contain the moans, I bit into his shoulder and muffled my moans against the tissue. Jack's breathy moans sounded hot against my ears. The friction was reaching an unbearable pressure and I sensed my orgasm approaching.

"Please-e, Jack I need-d" I whimpered as he marked my left breast with his teeth.

Jack made no verbal response, but made an animalistic growl and began increasing his pace violently. He crashed his scarred lips against mine and I gasped at the sensation of his tongue assaulting my own.

I screamed into his mouth as he practically roared into mine, both of us reaching our peak and shaking from the intensity of our orgasms.

I pulled back to gasp for air, my head falling against the pillows as Jack shuddered against me.

"So...did you like your surprise?" I asked after a few moments of us panting.

Jack brushed his nose against my cheek, the scars grazing my skin delicately.

"You are my surprise, cupcake," he murmured in a deep voice.

A light bulb went off in my head at the nickname.

Licking my lips, I met his dark gaze, "Is this your sweet way of asking for another surprise?" I teased.

Jack grinned in response.

….

_**Author's Note:**_

_I hope you guys enjoyed! Some of you lovely readers caught onto the idea that Crane has a thing for our sweet protagonist. Don't worry, it's not for fluff! There's a plot-reason for this and it will make sense later into the story. For now, enjoy & please let me know what you think! _


	11. Maybe he's a vigilante?

Ch 11

_**Maybe he's a vigilante? **_

….

_Thursday, October 18th, 9:27am_

Waking up next to Jack was one of the simple pleasures I'd grown accustomed to over the past few weeks.

Unfortunately for me, that didn't include this morning.

I glanced disgruntledly around my empty room, ignoring the small pang of disappointment at his unspoken departure. I already knew the excuse, _"had to go to work early today, cupcake"._ Although it wasn't uncommon, it was an unwelcome reminder that I really didn't know the full-extent of the man I'd been sleeping next to.

_What exactly was work for Jack? _Something told me I didn't want to find out, but I brushed the illogical side of my brain away. It's not like I had any reason to think that way.

I shrugged off grogginess and went to the bathroom to get ready.

Thankfully due to the kind people who manage the ethics behind hospital working hours residents were granted one day a week off work.

It was a rainy day, but being my only day off, I decided it was time to indulge in some self-explore time. Gotham was ever-evolving when it came to consumerism, and a cute coffee shop sounded amazing right now.

Putting on my camel wool coat and brown boots, I headed out of my apartment.

…..

_9:42am_

The streets of Gotham were a hub of bustling crowds and angry taxi-drivers. One of which almost ran me over when I was crossing the street.

Apparently _'pedestrians have right of way'_ meant null to the cabby who yelled obscenities at me.

_Asshole was lucky he was in his car._ I didn't have my morning fix of coffee yet, and I wasn't exactly in the most optimistic of moods.

The rain was gentle, and if it wasn't for the wind I wouldn't have really noticed it. One of the perks of being out of Chicago. _We aren't called the windy city for nothing!_

I shivered at the memories of Chicago's merciless cold seasons-which was basically everything except summer.

The coffee shop was only a couple blocks away, located in the small corners between the executive buildings, owned by the Italian community of Gotham. Usually I avoided this area all-together, as it was well-known the mobs frequented the backrooms of the restaurants and shops. But it was a Thursday morning, and most mob-activity was usually at night.

_Like that vigilante guy._ Passing a newspaper stand, I saw another headline: _**"Gotham's hero or foe? Masked man saves the day again!" **_

This was the second week news of Gotham's masked avenger, and the press was having a field day. It was spreading all over the hospital too, how some mystery man popped out during the night to save the city's casualties. The thought brought a smile to my face. _Still, a man who wore a ski-mask and cape did seem questionably sane._

Glancing across the road, I avoided the intrusive stares of the grimy men standing in front of the worn-down backstreet. Suddenly a familiar tall figure walking from the shadows of the alley caught my attention.

_Jack._

He was wearing a long, gray coat and a pattern scarf laid around his neck, covering the bottom half of his face. Despite the scarf, he stuck out like a sore-thumb amongst the busy street, his shoulder hunched up as he continued his walk.

_He looks like a kicked puppy. _

I called out his name, but he didn't hear me. Instead he shrugged himself closer into his oversized jacket, the scarf pulling down slightly from the strong breeze. Jack seemed so engrossed in his thoughts he hadn't thought to pull his scarf up.

I began to cross the street towards him, having to jog in order to keep up with his long strides.

_Damn my shitty genetic lottery in height!_ My dad was over 6 ft, and of course I ended up with my mom's tiny genes.

I was probably 10 ft behind him when I saw the stares. A woman walking with her daughter, who was probably a 4 or 5-year-old girl, did little to hide their disgust and both gasped as they looked at him. The mother grabbed the child and averted Jack's presence as though he had the plague. I watched in remorse as Jack's shoulders stiffened briefly, his hands pulled the scarf over his mouth once again.

My blood boiled. The little girl I understood, she was just a child-_everything scared kids._ But the woman's blatant lack of empathy disgusted me. I shot the lady a glare and her eyes like saucers as she regarded me.

_Scars aren't contagious, lady. _

I jogged up to Jack and made a point to grab his hand. The lady looked like I grew two heads. _HA!_

For the first and would probably be the only time in my life, I managed to startle him. Or well….the closest thing to startling him I was sure anyone was capable of.

He tensed, regarding me with widened eyes before the recognition clicked in.

"Stalking me now, doc?" he said, humor gleaming in his gaze.

"Something like that," I joked. "Are you on a break?"

Jack licked his scars dismissively, "Something like that," he echoed, something in his tone implied it was funny.

I wrinkled my nose in confusion, the punch-line lost on me. "Oh."

He glanced down then at our joined hands, and I paled, suddenly worried he would jerk his hand away.

He didn't. I felt his large fingers lace through mine.

"What are you doing out, doc? Got no lives to save today?" he asked. The comment coming from anyone else would have sounded insulting, but somehow he always made it sound affectionate.

I rolled my eyes. "It's my day off this week and I wanted to explore downtown."

_I was hoping with you, _but I refused to verbalize the pathetic thoughts. Last thing I want to do is seem overly clingy.

Well I am...but I'd rather hide that for as long as I can.

_This is why I've been single so long._

"Earth to _do-c_?" Jack's vibrato broke me out of my inner turmoil.

"Er," I said. "Yeah?"_ Smooth._

He narrowed his eyes in mock investigation, "I wonder...where does your mind go?"

"Well when you're around, in the gutter," I mumbled, before reddening.

Jack peered down at me in amusement, tongue grazed the corner of his mouth. "Mmm….is that so, _cupcake_?"

_I would have tripped if he wasn't holding my hand._

Suddenly the intimacy of our conversation was interrupted by two men blocking our path. Both were probably in their 30s, balding and riddled with gold chains. It was hard to distinguish between them, but I decided bald-head and gold-tooth were fitting aliases. If I hadn't known any better, I'd say they were part of Falcon's goons or something. I didn't recognize them, but they seemed to know Jack.

"Hmm...would you look at that?" he sneered, eyeing our joined hands like he found a Christmas present. "Didn't know you had such a beautiful lady, Jack-o-boy."

"Didn't know Jack has such..._interesting_ friends," I said, not liking the way bald-head was looking at me.

"They're not friends," Jack replied. I shivered from the threat laced behind his words, but I knew it wasn't directed towards me.

"More like business partners," the gold-toothed one replied. I resisted the urge to kick him when he practically undressed me with his eyes.

Bald-head grinned gleefully, "Oh I'm sorry, we're be'n rude ain't we?" he shook his head in feigned embarrassment. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Tom and this is Robert," he said, jabbing fat thumb towards Gold-tooth.

_My nicknames are more fitting, but alright._

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Gold-tooth asked, the eagerness in his tone making me squirm.

"Not any of your business," Jack growled in a borderline nasty tone.

His body trembled slightly in a rage, and there was a flicker of something disturbing in his expression. An unfiltered rage was bubbling to the surface, and I became concerned over Jack as a threat than the two men.

The sneers were completely wiped off the goon's faces. Both men considerably paled before straightening their shoulders in what seemed a pathetic attempt at intimidation.

"Now, now Jack, we're just trying to be friendly," Bald-head said, but the shake in his voice was evident.

Jack didn't say anything, instead his stare became increasingly more homicidal. Both men took a small step back, and I let out a sigh of relief at their soon-to-be departure.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, sweetheart," Gold-tooth chimed in, flashing the grossly yellow gold smile in my direction. "Hopefully we can meet again real soon."

I resisted the urge to snort._ Hopefully never._

The two men faded into the busy street, leaving us and the tension hanging in the air as we stood on the sidewalk.

There was a heavy silence before Jack uttered, "Change of plans, doc. We'll go out in the town some other time."

He turned then, pulled me along with him as we crossed the street back.

Jack was characteristically silent as we headed back towards the apartments. I followed his lead, still feeling completely confused over _what the hell just happened._

"So, you gonna explain what the hell that was about?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

No response. Jack continued pulling me along with him, acting as though he hadn't heard me.

"Why don't you ever talk about work?" I knew I was pushing, but I couldn't stop myself.

I was scared I didn't want him to answer.

"Are you a doctor or a _cop_?" he asked suddenly, a nastiness in his voice.

_Looks like I hit a nerve._

"Didn't know trying to figure out why the man I've been sharing my bed with seems to be business partners with two goons that look like the side-characters from The Godfather movies," I retorted.

_More like the antagonists from Home Alone films_, but I kept that reference to myself, seemingly unsure if Jack would know that one. He didn't seem like he would.

He let go of my hand then, stopped to stare down at me with a mysterious look. There was no anger in his gaze, instead I was faced with something that looked like...regret. No, not regret. _Guilt._

"Like I said, free-lance business. And as you can tell by some of my clientele, it's best I don't talk about my commissions."

I bit my lip. "Should I be worried?"

A dark expression passed his features, "Nothing will happen to you, _sugarplum_."

I smacked his arm gently, out of annoyance. "I meant worried over you, Jack_-ass_."

Again no response. The mirth faded from his eyes, he shook his head and resumed the walk.

"Come on, short-stack," he said, already walking ahead of me, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

I had an annoying feeling Jack wasn't going to stop with this whole _'I'm mysterious' _thing.

We passed the newspaper stand and I glanced again at the headline, a lightbulb sparking in my brain.

Turning to face Jack, I gave a coy look. "Is that what you do when you sneak off before I wake up, hmm...Mr. Vigilante?" I joked, half-serious.

Jack froze suddenly, stopping again in the middle of the street. His sullen gaze met mine, and I saw his eyes widen as he absorbed my accusation. I watched as his expression shifted, a glimmer of something I could not place in his eyes flickered as he stared back at me. His tight-lipped frown twisted, quirking up the corners of his jagged mouth as he scoffed glancing at the newspapers.

"Mr. Vigilante…_.huh_?" he echoed, seemingly in disbelief.

There was an abrupt change in his face, and I stared immobile as his shock replaced with a wide, unsettling smile. Then something _terrifying_ happened.

_He laughed. _

But this wasn't like a sound I'd ever heard before. The high-pitched laughter wasn't the same as the one I'd heard in the bar a month ago. No, this was much more dark.._.sinister._ It made my skin crawl as it rang across my eardrums. From my peripheral vision, I noticed a few passersby's flinch and stare at Jack in blatant fear. My head spun from the sound and for the first time, I almost sympathized with them.

His hand brushed across my cheek, cradling it as he peered down at me with a lazy grin, laughter still dancing in his piercing eyes, "Not even close, _gumdrop_."

It took me a moment before I realigned my breathing, my brain was a mix between concern, fear, and arousal_ (...I….don't judge). _

"You know you're really confusing, right?" I said as we resumed our walk.

Jack's eyes practically burned holes into my form, the sound of him tugging at his scars filled the temporary silence. Without warning, he pulled his arm around my shoulders and tugged me into his side. His masculine scent filled my nose, and I found myself inhaling too eagerly as I pressed against his warmth.

"I know," he said, breath tickling my ears.

His lips brushed across my cheek, kissing the cold skin as we continued our trek back to the apartments, and I forgot about the freezing weather all-together.

…

_10:20am_

We walked into the apartment building; the scent of the cafe greeting us as soon as we arrived.

"You need your caffeine fix,_ Pop-__**Tart**_?" Ever since my dessert debacle, Jack made it a habit to emphasize the nickname in ways I wasn't sure a person should legally be allowed to.

"Sure," I said, cheeks flushing from his sensual stare.

We walked up to the counter, and immediately Peter recognized me with a wave and sweet smile.

I waved back, returning the grin and began to look at the menu like I did every time.

"What's up, guys?" he asked cheerily, even sparing a glance at Jack as he did.

When it became apparent Jack wasn't going to respond, I shrugged and replied, "Not much, just enjoying the day off. How's your morning going?"

Peter nodded, still smiling. "It's good! Got an exam tomorrow, not looking forward to it. Thank god my mom had me signup for these online classes."

I nodded. Peter knew his grandma needed help around the apartments, and luckily he was able to work out a system for online schooling in order to afford time to do so.

"Lucky you, huh, _kidd-o?_" Jack drawled suddenly, sounding exasperated and mocking all at once.

Peter's eyes widened, both taken aback at the fact that Jack was even acknowledging him.

"Uhhh, yeah I am," he answered politely, sneaking a few concerned glances my way.

"Ignore grumpy pants, he hasn't had his caffeine yet," I muttered, looking at the rigidness in Jack's jawline.

Despite the obvious tension, I found myself getting lost in tracing the sharp contours of his face. A coil of warmth sparked below my navel, and I involuntarily gripped the counter to steady myself. My gaze traveled to his mangled mouth-_-the same one that made me scream his name throughout the apartment building. _

I considered for a moment what it would be like if I took his bottom lip in between my teeth and bit into it.

_Not that I hadn't_ done that by now. But still. The thought was tempting to relive again.

An uncomfortable cough forced me from being engrossed in said thought. Reddening, I quickly met Jack's gaze, who had his eyebrows raised before shooting me a knowing look. Apparently, he decided to torture me and ran his tongue across his bottom lip.

_Is he trying to get me to jump him in public? _

Because I will if he doesn't stop.

"...uhh….earth to Diana?" a bewildered Peter asked in what mimicked concern and second-hand embarrassment.

I forced my gaze away from Jack-not before seeing that bastard smirk with that damn twinkle in his eyes_ (he knows what he's doing!)_-and looked sheepishly to Peter.

"Er," I said, becoming painfully aware of the fact I was drooling. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I asked if you were ready to order?" He patiently explained.

_Oh right. _Line, people behind me, more witnesses to my obvious ogling of my questionably employed boyfriend_ (...or whatever, I still don't know what we are okay!)._

Mortified, I nodded. "Yeah I'll get two strawberry danishes and a vanilla bean latte," I said, knowing Jack wasn't going to order himself a bakery item.

"You got it, D! Oh and uh, if you have time later, do you mind helping me with some chemistry problems? I can't figure out this stoichiometry stuff," he asked, sheepishly.

"Of course, you can stop by my apartment later today when you have time," I answered, thankful for the change of subject.

"Awesome!", Peter beamed, and turned to Jack. "And what'll it be for the gentlemen-"

"Espresso," Jack interrupted, the nastiness in his tone still evident.

Peter nodded, clearly choosing to ignore Jack's grouchiness entirely.

"And don't worry, you're gonna do great on your exam. You're really smart," I said, giving Peter a reassuring grin.

Peter scoffed and shook his head. "Not nearly as smart as you, D."

I blushed at the compliment, never sure of how to respond to praise. _Especially when I wasn't sure I deserved it._

"Alright guys, that'll be $9.50," Peter said as he rang-up the register and handed us our items.

I reached for my wallet when Jack grabbed his coffee and slammed a 10 dollar bill on the counter. "Bye," he growled venomously.

_What the hell?_

Peter appeared momentarily caught-off guard before recovering and glancing back at me, "Uhh bye D, enjoy the rest of your day! Thanks a bunch for offering to help, I'll see you later!"

"See you. Bye, kiddo!" I said throwing him an apologetic look. Once again I followed Jack's hunched shoulders as I ran after him.

"Hey! Jack, slow down or I'll eat both of our breakfasts!" I panted after his brisk form.

Jack stopped and waited for me to catch up. Slowly, he turned to face me, a look of apprehension and annoyance graced his features.

"Do you want your strawberry danish or not?" I asked, holding out the pastry.

The corners of his lips were pulled down so tightly I wondered if he'd somehow twist his scars into a permanent frown. He glanced down at the bakery item and reached out to grab it.

I pulled back, sticking my tongue out and shook my head. "First tell me why you always bully Peter."

His frown deepened, narrowing his eyes. "Why are you so overprotective over that _child_?" he practically grit-out.

"Because he's a child," I answered, biting into the soft pastry. "So, why do you like to bully children?"

For a moment, Jack's lips quirked up as he glanced at my mouth, still avoiding my question.

"What?" I said, "You're gonna pass up a delicious dessert?"

"I had one last night, _Pop-Tart_." he answered without missing a beat. His amber eyes shone with a flirtatious glint as he licked his scarred lips.

My face burned at the memory, but I wasn't going to let his rude behavior slide so easily.

"Nuh-uh, Mister_ "I'm not a vigilante or whatever'._ You're not going to seduce your way out of this one. Answer my question or I'm not sharing," I teased, taking a sip of my coffee.

Jack huffed, a scowl forming on his face. "I don't share," he growled out.

I blinked. "Are you saying you don't want some….because we share food all the time…?"

He stepped forward then, cornering me into the elevator-_which was thankfully empty. _Blackened eyes practically claiming my form, as he pressed himself against me, and I felt dizzy from the proximity.

"I'm not sharing you," his deep voice rumbled in clarification.

My mouth suddenly felt parched, and it took me a moment to regain my ability to breathe. His warmth was seeping into my clothes and I had to restrain myself from pushing the emergency break in the elevator.

_Now is not the time! Focus!_

"He's a kid, he's hardly your competition," I snorted in a pathetic attempt to shrug off his sudden jealousy. Jack didn't answer, his grimace didn't budge and I realized then he wanted to hear the reassurance.

"And you don't have to," I whispered, feeling exposed beneath his stare. "But I'm not sharing you either," I added, more fiercely than I intended to.

Jack's labored breathing brushed across my skin, and he leaned forward then, pressing his forehead against mine. A small smirk graced his lips, and for a moment I couldn't tell what emotions were lurking in his eyes.

"Well aren't you possessive?" he leered, smiling.

I opened my mouth to speak, feeling slightly unsure by his response. Before I could say anything, Jack grabbed my face and pressed his lips against mine. I moaned when his tongue entered my mouth, the taste of coffee and sweets clogging my senses. He groaned into me, large hands unbuttoning my coat and reaching underneath to wrap around my waist. Once the prospect of oxygen became a necessity, we pulled back. The temperature in the tiny elevator raised considerably, and I found myself grateful Jack had removed my jacket.

"I like that," he said, peering at me with half-lidded eyes that danced with excitement. "I like it a lot, Pop-_**Tart.**_"

Without warning, he reached a long arm over to the emergency brake, mimicking my earlier thoughts, and showed me just how much he liked it.

…_**..**_

_7:37pm_

"You're a lifesaver, D," Peter said appreciatively.

I shrugged, "That's part of my job description."

He caught on pretty quick, and it only took an hour to teach Peter the rules of solving chemical reaction calculations.

_Kid doesn't give himself enough credit._

Jack had left before Peter came over, seemingly okay with it since he had spent the better half of the morning marking his territory on me for a good portion of the morning.

In the elevator. Later in my apartment. On the very table I was teaching sweet, innocent Peter the rules of stoichiometry.

The thought made my body flush._ I miss him and I saw him this morning._

He left for another work thing, but it didn't sit well with me. I knew Jack wasn't lying, but he wasn't telling me the entire truth either. I was also becoming restless with the thought of _'who else does he work with'?_

I had a feeling I didn't want to know.

"So...how are things going?" Peter asked suddenly. "You seem really happy."

It took me a moment to realize he was referring to me and Jack.

"Yeah," I said, a small smile forming on my lips. "I am."

Peter nodded, giving a genuine smile back. "I'm glad, D. Grandma and I were starting to think you'd become a hermit."

I snorted. _Residency will do that to a person._

There was a flash of apprehensiveness when Peter bit his lip, almost debating his next choice of words.

"Do you...trust him?" he asked carefully.

I was taken aback. Where did this come from?

"What do you mean?"

Peter sighed, shaking his head. "Look, I'm happy for you. We all are, really. I'm sure he's a great guy, and honestly it only matters if he treats you right. But…do you _know_ him?"

A sinking feeling in my gut told me, I didn't. At least, not the way anyone in my situation should. His family, upbringing, friends (if he had any, which I doubted), work...it was all unknown to me. Like none of it existed for Jack to begin with.

My silence must have been an answer, because Peter appeared apologetic.

"D, I promise I'm not saying this to upset you. Grandma and I were talking, we're just looking out for you! Besides, we might have it all wrong," he added reassuringly.

I wanted to be upset, especially because my relationship shouldn't have been concerned with anyone else aside from Jack and I. But I didn't have a right to be upset. Peter and Mrs. Larde were coming from a good place, and unfortunately for me, their assumptions weren't exactly wrong.

I shook my head, trying to clear the dizziness I felt.

"No, I understand. I do trust him," I said, meaning it. "But he's very private...and I think it's just because he hasn't really gotten a chance to be open with anyone before."

The memory of the blatant stares at his disfigurement made my stomach churn. Jack's reclusiveness was a mask, similar to the one on his face. A cracked and broken reminder of the beautiful man that never got to live outside the tragedy that happened to him.

"Yeah, he's lucky to have you for that. I'm sure you're giving him an opportunity to be himself in ways he didn't think he could," Peter said, and for a brief moment I forgot he was a 16 year old teenager.

Peter packed up his stuff, getting ready to leave and stopping to give me a hug. "Thanks a million, D! I owe you. Next coffee fix, it's on me!"

I rolled my eyes and ruffled his unruly hair. "Thanks but I don't need your charity, you're the one in school, kiddo."

"It's not charity, it's respect," he answered honestly.

_How the hell did Jack find this puppy-personified human a threat?_

"Alright fine, but don't be afraid to ask me for more help if you need it!" I said.

Peter nodded, sending his greetings from his grandmother and mom, before leaving me alone in my thoughts.

_Who was Jack Napier?_

…..

_10:45pm_

Getting ready for bed was more fun when I got to listen to Olivia ranting about her daily inconveniences. As bad as I felt, it was pretty entertaining.

She was on speaker, currently finishing her tale of how she got rear-ended while making eye-contact with _"the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen!"_

"He had those blue eyes, same as Jonathan's," she said in a dream voice.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust, opting to say nothing.

"So, how did lover boy take it when you told him Crane accused you of whoring yourself out?"

I snorted, "I didn't tell him, I already stood up for myself, there's no point involving Jack."

There was a pause, before Olivia made a humming noise in thought. "You didn't mention how he invaded your personal space either? Or that he has a thing for you?"

I shrugged despite the fact Olivia couldn't see it. "We don't know for sure has a thing for me, that's your weird theory with no actual proof," I grumbled in defense. "Besides, what would Jack do to help? It's my problem, and I don't need to drag him into anything. No point," I said with an emphasis on the "t".

"Yeah," Liv said after a thought. " Grumpy pants seems like the type of not to say anything at the time, and next thing we know Crane's gone missing," she chuckled.

A shiver ran down my spine as the unexplainable irony of her words. Liv was joking. I knew she was. That didn't stop a nagging voice in my head from telling me what she said wasn't completely far-fetched.

"Very funny," I said, my voice sounding far away.

"Shit, it's almost 11! I gotta go pickup my laundry from the dryer before that Nazi-janitor locks it again," she muttered. "I'll see you at work tomorrow, D!"

As the call ended, I heard the loud slam of a door being shut in the hallway.

_That was odd._ Mr. Walters never slammed his door, and the sound seemed to close to be on the other side of the hallway.

I ignored the sinking feeling that somehow, Jack heard every word.


End file.
